Angel of Fayth
by Mandeh-Yaoi-Star
Summary: AU: It was by chance that the angel fell out of time. Tidus is a Summoner and he was raised by the Fayth for the purpose of ending their suffering once and for all. Yaoi - Seymour/Tidus
1. Hidden Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX or any of its characters and I am making no money off it at all.

Title: Angel of the Fayth

Rating: T-M

Pairing: Seymour/Tidus

Summary: It was by chance that the angel fell out of time. Tidus is a Summoner and he was raised by the Fayth in their dream world until Sin became impatient and prematurely ripped the dream to shreds sending Tidus into Spira three years too early.

_**Warnings:**_ Yaoi: Male/Male Relationships, SEVERE Alternate Reality, Drama, Slight Angst, Slight OOC, Sexual Content, Summoner Tidus, language, and other things I can't think of. FFX world all mixed and mangled for my own fun. TIDUS IS NOT A DREAM IN THIS!

Angel of the Fayth

_**Part I**_

_It is impossible to see the Angel unless you first have a notion of it._

_James Hillman, __The Soul's Code_

Seymour Guado believed with all his heart that the angel had been sent down for him and him alone. Guadosalam was a splendid sight to behold when night fell but it had been even more beautiful on that particular evening three years ago.

_The skies were covered in tranquilizing silhouettes of fading stars, clouds, and the moon sequestered between them were bright and wholesome to the eyes. _

_The scent of the trees and fields hushed across his skin as he lay in the still silence. It was times like these that made Seymour feel more than the negative energy of his past. Rare times in which he believed that setting aside his ambitious plans was a good idea, especially when the wind whispered into his ear telling him things that only he could hear and understand. _

_Filled with demons and despair, Seymour had come to despise Spira but not as much as he despised his filthy good for nothing father and it had nothing to do with his own pain. Exiled was a nasty thing and Seymour wished to give taste to everyone who had looked down upon him because he was half-Guado half-human. But it was his mother, the agonizing deterioration inside of her that made it so cutting. _

_The intensity of his rage began to build within him but it subsided when a spark of brilliant white light modeling that of a shooting star streaked along the darkened skies. But instead of disappearing on the other side of the world it became larger, closer and closer like a pulse. _

_Seymour was frozen where he sat on the lush grass. He could not move if he wanted too, everything inside of his being told him to get up and move but the whispers calmly rippled through his mind telling Seymour that he was safe and he wouldn't want to miss this. _

_The sky lit up red and the ball of light came closer until Seymour realized that it wasn't a ball, it was a human. It fell with monumental speed and Seymour's body became unfrozen and before he could think of what he was doing, launched himself out until he was hit with the impact of the weight. He fell backwards, warmth of flesh seeped in through his open robe and he clutched the thing on top of him, eyes wide in shock. _

_The pulsing light had all but disappeared leaving this light weight human in its wake. Seymour shifted and rolled the human, definitely a boy over onto the grass and he gasped when he saw just what had fallen from the heavens. _

_An angel, literally had fallen into his lap. It sounded absurd but what else could it have been? He not only looked like an angel but he felt like one because of the racing heart beneath Seymour's mixed skin. _

_He was blond and not just any type of blond, but bright like the sun and it was long and messy tangled in and out of a braid. His bangs stuck out and wrapped around the crown of his head and it made Seymour think of a halo. His skin was sun-kissed and his face had a form that seemed otherworldly. _

_He was dressed in a thin silk powder blue robe and it accented his slim frame, like that of a prince. His cheeks were soft and he had lips that were all too kissable. _

_A glint of white peaked out from the other side of his hair and when Seymour leaned over examining the little angel he saw a V shaped diamond in his earlobe. _

_He was barefooted and lying at his feet was a familiar object that those who were blessed by the Fayth were allowed to carry. _

_However, the staff was no normal Summoner's tool. It looked like a revered piece of art that should be hung up in the museums of Bevelle. It was a light aqua silver about as long as his own and it looked like a mix between a blade and a staff. There were two hand holds one above the bright blue jewel in the center and one below it. There were black intricate designs with multiple runes in a language that Seymour could not decipher. _

_Just who was this little thing? He wondered as he reached over to lift the creation only to be zapped the moment he pressed his hand to it. He jerked back and winced at the pulse of electric riding through his arm. _

"_I'm sorry about that, are you hurt?" _

_Seymour's head whipped around so fast that it was a wonder he didn't suffer a nervous strain. He found himself looking into wide beautiful eyes that matched the jewels on the staff. He looked no older than sixteen if not younger, if Seymour had to make a guess. _

_He was sitting up and while the confusion was written all over his face, he had a look of concern as he reached out instantly and took the man's hand. _

"_No, just a quick zap. Nothing life threatening. I told them not to add such restrictions," the boy grumbled as he brushed his thumb across the man's hand. _

_The Guado had to resist a shiver, the touch wasn't typical. Seymour was very cautious of touching, he never allowed another human or Guado to touch him on the flesh. It made him feel dirty and nauseated. What right would they have to touch him? Their blood was disdainful compared to his own. The sensation of the boy's slim fingers played on his own and then to Seymour's ultimate surprise, the boy brought the fingers up to his lips and kissed them. _

"_Who are you?" Seymour asked. _

_Blue eyes captivated him as they peaked from under his long lashes. "My name is Tidus. What is yours?" he asked moving onto his knees and slowly letting go, he leaned over in a curious fashion. _

_Seymour was confused, he didn't know? For a second, he thought the boy might be mocking him but the spark in his eyes told Seymour that he was not mocking him and that he was truly curious. The boy reached up and picked up a strand of blue hair. "It's pretty, I've never seen blue hair before," he hummed with a smile. _

_The move was so innocent and pure without any intentions behind it that Seymour was left stunned and just as confused. "I am Seymour Guado, half-human and half-Guado." _

_Tidus tilted his head to the side. "It's nice to meet you Seymour." _

_Seymour didn't bother correcting him with titles, he inclined his head. Perhaps he was far too drawn in or perhaps correcting the angel seemed a sin, since the way he spoke Seymour's name made him feel special. "As is you, little Angel." _

Seymour let the memories of that night wash across him and he felt as though he were drowning in a pool of grief. For the first time in his life, he had been ready to give up his plans. All for his little angel. The same little angel who'd have a nightmare and come running into his arms and fall asleep against his chest or the same innocent little angel that no one but him knew about.

Tidus had remained in his living corridors for half a year, no one but Seymour knew of him and that was how he liked it. Tidus was his special little angel, made just for him.

But then, one evening Seymour came home from Macalania Temple only to find his bedroom empty. Nothing of his little angel remained except for blue paper rose that sat by his bed side.

His world ended on that very day and Spira would become the victim of his blade cutting anguish until all that was left was a mere hollow impression. The heart that Seymour had formed during that time withered and died, leaving a black hole.

_**SxT**_

"Did he have to attack when I was making my debut shot?" Tidus scowled as he was dragged from the wreckage of the stadium.

It was massive chaos, Sin's attack had devastated Zanarkand, a place where he was dropped too by the Fayth for his safety after their dream world stasis had been destroyed by Sin's attack.

Apparently, the bastard known as Tidus' father decided he didn't want to wait any longer and was infuriated that Tidus had been taken away and so he decided to launch an attack with an attempt to separate Tidus from the family of Gods.

The Fayth did the only they could do at the time, repair their dreams and thrust Tidus into the past world of Zanarkand and now it was being destroyed by Sin and only Tidus knew the true extent of the destruction.

It all led back to Yu Yevon and the Yevonites that were sequestered in Bevelle. Every time he heard the word Bevelle, Spira, Sin, and Yevon it made his heart bleed and the pain of loss to take control over his emotions.

He had been infuriated when the Fayth had ripped him away. A mistake in time it may have been but Tidus had gained something more valuable and precious during his short stay in Spira.

"You're a Summoner, Tidus," Auron ground out as they rushed toward the attack while the citizens of Zanarkand ran from it.

The street lights glowed upon them both and Tidus glared at the back of the man's head. He had appeared out of nowhere only months ago hell bent on keeping his promise to Jecht.

But the Tidus that Auron had expected to see didn't exist. Instead, Auron had found out that Tidus was a Summoner, directly trained underneath the Fayth's guidance.

"No kidding," Tidus growled. "Just because I'm a Summoner doesn't mean I have to always act like one. I'm a kid too you know and Blitzball was a wonderful way to fill the gap in my days."

"Now that gap will be filled," Auron said as they battled there way roughly through massive hordes of Sinspawns. Every time one came near, either Auron would slice it into a bunch of pyreflies or Tidus used his bursts of second level Black Magic.

Whenever he used one of the spells, his eyes would glaze over and he would recall how he had learned such and the shape of a man that Tidus could never forget seemed to formulate out of thin air and stand next to him, teaching and coaxing him while fingers toyed with the ends of his blond hair.

He remembered the man's words one evening when Tidus had come out of the bath, his hair free of its messy braid and hanging wildly around his shoulders.

"_I love your hair, never cut it. Let it grow and be as wild as you my little angel."_

Tidus had been fourteen at the time and now he was seventeen and his hair was still long and wild, always clasped to the middle of his head, hiding it's true length.

"You know your role, Lord Tidus."

Tidus rolled his eyes but he knew that correcting the man was futile, no matter what he said Auron would ignore him. "Of course, destroy Sin for good. I'm aware of that."

After knocking out an electrical tanker the entire street blew up, buildings caught in the middle of the impact made the whole world rumble at their feet and sparks of fire shot up grandly and spread all around them.

Using his special agility, he jumped the gap of the broken bridge and landed on two feet next to Auron who was peering up at the soul molded skin of Sin. "We ready for this, Jecht?"

Tidus sneered. "You bastard! I will kill your ass for this!"

Auron smirked. "That's the intentions, Lord Tidus, this is it. I will be with you and if I can't find you, seek out Cid and the Al Bhed. They know of you and they will protect you."

A familiar bright white light engulfed them and Tidus gasped as the pressure on his chest became heavy and he clung to Auron's red robes as he was sucked into the black hole of Sin leaving the destroyed town of mystical Zanarkand behind forever.

(o)

Tidus was cursing his father's name to hell and back as he sat on the floor of Baaj Temple, the fire crackled and popped but he was still shiverish. He had changed out of his soaked Blitzball gear and into a simple black floor length robe with a black turtle neck and slacks underneath to cover his nakedness.

The sounds of the soft falls of water on each side of him lulled him into an odd sort of trance, he was starving, tired, and cold. He didn't know where to go from here and he moaned piteously as he remembered the warmth of Seymour's arms and the strong smell of something spicy and hot along the man's skin.

It had intoxicated him and he felt safe and warm as if nothing could get at him, not even his nightmares. Seymour probably wouldn't even recognize him, he thought. He had left the man and he knew that the Guado would see it as an act of betrayal, even if it was out of Tidus' hands.

He remembered arguing with Bahamut for almost an hour and had been so embarrassed when he went up in tears. Bahamut's mystical voice asking him to stop crying and to this day, every time Tidus ran into the bratty God his first words were, 'Don't cry.'

Embarrassing, the Fayth had no understanding of pride, to them it was drivel to feel such but Tidus was still a human, he had just been surrounded by Gods and Goddesses all his life.

He didn't know how long it had been since he had fallen asleep, but the shapes of endless haunting dreams were torn from behind his eyelids at the skittering sound of something that didn't belong in his dreams.

He shot awake, his hands gripping his staff. The fire had gone out and he was once again shivering as the icy air bit through his robes and attacked his skin. In the distance of the temple a flicker of glowing eyes zoned in on Tidus and the teen could literally hear it snickering to itself about easy prey.

Fiend, Tidus' mind conjured up immediately. A big fiend too.

It scampered down from the high balcony, it was massive and it looked like a spider but with two legs and it reared it's flashing eyes as it lashed out toward Tidus causing the teen to send up a Protect Shield and while the damage was limited there was still damage, Tidus winced as he was grazed in the side.

When Tidus retaliated he used Fira, second level of Black Magic causing a wave of fire to smash into the creature, he used it a second time while it was disoriented and dodged a strike from its sharp talons.

He was caught off guard when the sealed doors of the temple blasted open revealing armored clad men and one female.

Tidus breathed in relief when he recognized them as Al Bhed.

The girl cracked her knuckles and walked forward. He inclined his head and said flawlessly in their own language, "_Dryhg oui vun ouin ramb._" (Thank you for your help.)

She blinked at him in surprise at his usage of their language. She nodded firmly and sent a hand grenade out to the hissing fiend.

Tidus sent one more Fira at it and it keened backwards before exploding in a puff of pyreflies.

Tidus breathed a sigh of relief as the girl turned to him and ripped her goggles off. The spirals were evident of her nationality.

"_E ys Cissuhan Tidus,_" Tidus greeted. (I am Summoner Tidus.)

The Al Bhed's all gasped when he revealed his name and they clambered around him and inspected him thoroughly.

"_E ys_ Rikku," the girl answered in a child like voice. "_Frana ec ouin kiynteyh_?" (Where is your guardian?)

Tidus sighed. "_E fyc tnubbat rana po Ceh. Yinuh dumt sa du caag uid yh Ym Prat syh hysat Cid._" (I was dropped here by Sin. Auron told me to seek out an Al Bhed man named Cid.) Already, he was tired of speaking their language.

Rikku's eyes widened. "Cid?" she repeated. "Sir. Auron?"

"You can speak English?" Tidus said with a breath of fresh air.

"Yes, of course. Guys, let's get him onto the ship where's safe."

They began squabbling about taking Tidus to home where he would be safe, the teen sighed and shook his head. "I'm not that kind of Summoner," he told Rikku in English. He jumped when a moleskin coat was draped over him and he looked back to see a masked man holding a gun under one arm. "Thank you."

"Let's get on the ship and then we can talk," Rikku suggested. "Do you have everything?"

Tidus nodded, feeling some warmth come from the coat he had been given. He pulled it around him and held his staff to his chest as they left the same way the Al Bhed had come in.

The air outside was just as frigid and it was still night which told Tidus he hadn't slept for very long at all. He would imagine that perhaps an hour worth of sleep was all he had been able to come up with and it was no wonder his body felt so fatigued.

The ship was massive, machina tanks on one side with an anchor and hook.

Double doors slid open mechanically and a man with goggles and no hair appeared wearing blue overalls.

"Eh? I send you out to find something interesting and look what you brought back a Summoner!" Cid gruffed in English.

Tidus breathed out, relieved he didn't have to slide back into Al Bhed. "I'm Summoner Tidus," he said before the others could tell him. "Auron told me to seek you out if I couldn't find him."

Cid ripped off his goggles and stared at him. "Ai! So it seems you're the brat we were told about. I see, I see! Rikku, take care of him. You know the drill, everyone get inside and then we'll discuss everything. Auron'll have my head if you get sick and so will the Fayth for that matter."

Tidus clenched his teeth at being called a brat, however, he allowed it to slide. He wouldn't be ungrateful for their hospitality.

Rikku beamed. "Right on it, Pops! Cid is my Pops, so you lucked out." She took him by the arm. "Come on, we've set up a room just for you!"

"Huh? You expected me?" Tidus asked confused.

"Well, we didn't expect _oui_. But we expected that a Summoner of a different kind was brought to Spira. We don't know all the details but we trust Sir. Auron," she chirped happily.

Tidus took off the moleskin coat and turned to the guy who unmasked himself. Dark coal black hair that fell into his spiral teal eyes. He was dark skinned and he stared at Tidus intensely. He was about four inches taller than Tidus and he looked to be in his early twenties.

"_Dryhg oui vun drec._" (Thank you for this.)

"_Oui'na famlusa. Ev oui haat yhodrehk mad sa ghuf, so hysa ec, Kalu._" (You're welcome. If you need anything let me know, my name is Kalu.)

Tidus smiled and inclined his head before letting the hyper girl take him by the arm through the ship.

Rikku typed in a serial number. "Remember 09623, otherwise you won't get in. This is where we live when we're not at Home or in the air."

There was a hall with many metal sliding doors, two Al Bhed's took in deep breaths when they saw Tidus next to Rikku. The girl chirped out in Al Bhed that he was the Summoner they were searching for.

"Sir. Auron contacted us three months ago," Rikku explained when they got to the end of the hall. "23232 is your code. You can change it at any time. But he explained to us that he was bringing a Summoner here that was unlike any other Summoner and that he would need our protection in case you were separated and we Al Bhed are always looking for a new way to defeat Sin. We don't appreciate the lives being sacrificed for nothing."

The doors slid open and Tidus gaped when he saw a full sized room. "We have a bunch of different robes if you want something new. They're all your size, honestly, we thought we were getting a girl." Tidus scowled at her as she giggled incessantly. "Sorry, it's just your smaller than most boys here in Spira."

Tidus rolled his eyes. "Thanks," he muttered not sure if that was a compliment or not. The bed looked inviting. "Do you have showers?"

"We have baths," Rikku said with a smile. "If you want you can bathe and rest and I can come get you in a few hours?"

Tidus shivered unconsciously as he thought about the cold wet air of the temple he'd been in and nodded. "Please," he said quietly.

"Great!" Rikku cheered. "I'll go tell Pops you'll be a while, so to hold out on the grub."

Tidus turned and looked down at Rikku. "Thank you, so much," he said sincerely.

She smiled. "We're always here to help the willing." She bounced out of the room and Tidus was left to the warmth of the room and the prospect of a very hot bath.

Eight hours later, Tidus was awake and after going through all the clothes and tossing the bright silk fabrics of fuchsia, magenta, and every other kind of pink mixed with purple to the side he found something worth wearing.

The robes were a deep blue, embroidered with so many unique designs that it'd be impossible to describe each one. The neckline was a deep vee, trimmed in gold. A pale blue, gold-trimmed sheath of fabric curved around the shoulder, secured over the deep blue robes with a black satin belt that was adorned with golden pins. The robes fell to the floor, swishing with every step he took. The inside of the fabric had a warm base to keep frigid temperatures from assaulting him so much.

After messing with his back length blond hair, he set it in a winding braid and lifted his staff. His stomach was rumbling and he took his pack with a few spare robes stuffed inside along with his Blitzball uniform and various potions and currency that was used in this world.

He came out expecting to see the hall empty but was visibly surprised when he met Kalu leaning against the wall just outside his room.

"Good morning, Summoner Tidus," Kalu said inclining his head and smiling.

"You speak English?"

"Yes, Rikku taught me," he said and then nodded. "You look much better."

Tidus breathed and sagged his shoulders. "I feel much better, you guys have my eternal gratitude for this."

"No need, you were expected. Come, let's get you fed and then we can have a long talk with Cid."

The Al Bhed in the hallway either waved at him, smiled, or made quiet comments to their partners. Tidus pinked when he heard a few of these and Kalu chuckled.

"You are a sight to see, Lord Tidus."

"It's just Tidus, please!" Tidus insisted.

Kalu nodded. "Tidus it is."

When they got up on the main inner deck, they went through a few cabins before getting to a room filled with laughing Al Bhed's sitting around a long rectangular table. Some were lounged back with mugs of frothy beer while others were digging in with no tolerance for table manners.

Cid was at the head table and sitting opposite of him was Rikku who had climbed out of her diving gear and looked all of fourteen sitting cross-legged her blonde hair pitched at the top of her head.

"Tidus!" she called with delight as everyone paused and looked over. A few drew in breaths as they saw him.

"Well, don't you look mighty purdy! Sorry about all the lady garb."

Tidus resisted a glare as the pink in his cheeks remained. "It's fine, I'm just appreciative," he said and he was.

"Well brat, come over here and sit, you've got this entire group chatting up a storm."

"By me, Tidus! By me!" Rikku bounced in her seat.

Kalu took a seat next to a guy with a Mohawk, Tidus remembered that he was Rikku's brother and he looked quite a bit like Cid.

"Help yourself to the grub kiddo and relax!"

Tidus smiled and selected a few things, his stomach doing flips of joy as he put a hot buttery croissant to his mouth and bit in. He could feel that he was being watched by a few of the others and Rikku struck up a conversation to Kalu and her brother.

Tidus ate in silence and watched the large happy group. The brother of Rikku was complaining about diving into the water for some underground ruins.

"There is no way, I'm sending you down there by yourself, Rikku," Cid argued firmly. "Unless we have another underwater breather, we'll have to forget it."

"But Pops! I'm not a child."

"I don't care, you're my only girl and it's not happening, not alone."

Tidus finished the medium rare steak tips on his plate before wiping his fingers. "Uhm, you know, I can breathe underwater," he said to the crowd causing them to all look over at him.

"Can you?" Cid asked surprised.

"I know more than Summoning," Tidus insisted. "I'm also a Blitzball player, I can always help Rikku and if we get into trouble, I have my staff." He held it up and everyone noticed that it was different than normal.

"That looks like a sword," Kalu pointed out.

Tidus smiled and ran his hand across the metal. "It is, it's both." He brushed his finger over the left blue jewel and it transformed long and deadly sharp. "What I lack in strength when I fight melee, I make up with stamina and speed."

Kalu related what Tidus said in Al Bhed so he didn't have too and the Brother of Rikku perked and began gabbling.

Cid hummed. "Well, I don't see why not. You don't mind helping? You might get your pretty robes all filthy."

Tidus chuckled at the small jab but didn't take it to heart. "I have my Blitzball uniform with me," he explained. "When Sin attacked I was in the middle of a game."

"Summoning and Blitzball, two very different combinations," Kalu hummed.

"Yeah well, Blitzball was a good way to help me forget," he said as a haunting fog entered his ocean blue eyes.

Most of the Al Bhed's in the room shifted when they saw the sadness and Rikku tilted her head. "What were you trying to forget?"

Tidus brushed his finger across the jewel once more sending it back into its normal staff. He placed it aside. "What did Auron tell you about me?" he asked cautiously.

Cid grunted and wiped his mouth before taking another pork rib. "He told us that you weren't from Spira, another world but he didn't tell us where. He says dimensions are fickle things."

"I guess you could say once my dad disappeared from our world, the Fayth stepped in and took me into their dreams."

Kalu's eyes widened. "You're serious?"

Tidus nodded. "Can't really give you proof right now, so you don't have to believe me but somehow Sin was able to break through the Fayth's dreams and it sent me into Spira three years too early. I met a good friend when I was here before disappearing, he taught me Black Magic so that I had more offensive spells in my arsenal because the Fayth don't teach Black Magic, just White."

Each Al Bhed was hanging onto his every word as Kalu translated what he said to them.

Cid nodded. "That makes since, it was three years ago roughly that we were approached by a boy in purple garb."

Tidus rolled his eyes. "Bahamut," he said dryly. "He's the one who moves between the worlds and confiding in those he trusts or believes to be able to end their suffering."

"Suffering?" Kalu queried.

"Suffering because of Yu Yevon," Tidus answered as he took a drink of the sweet tangerine stuff he had been given.

Cid grunted. "Everyone suffers because of that farfetched religion."

"That's why you're different!" Rikku yelped.

"I was trained by the Fayth," Tidus said earnestly. "What do you know of the legendary Aeons?"

Kalu scratched his head. "There are five of them. They are in all Yevon type of books, all Legendary Aeons take up human form and only the most trusted Summoner are able to wield their power and strength."

Tidus nodded. "I have all five," he explained causing an intake of breaths for those who understood.

Rikku squealed. "You do? Can we see one?" she asked hopeful.

"I don't see why not, let's see who I can call out." He stood and took up his staff, everyone swiveled around to watch.

With a small circling sweep to the right, Tidus began to draw a symbol with the edge of his staff causing it to light up in dark shadowy purples. There was a loud roar and the whole ship began to rumble and the dimensions of the Fayth and Spira began to collide as Tidus beckoned the Aeon out with his staff.

"Mercy!" Kalu yelped when a beautiful and rather revealing woman crawled out on all fours. Her claws were shiny and sharp and her mane was silk coils of wild purple around her head. Her eyes were yellow and shaped like a cat, she had black cat ears and a swinging tail.

She was almost all naked except for the black fur patches that covered her chest and fuzzy cloth around her lower half.

Tidus stood next to her and began to stroke her head until she purred. "Everyone meet Pantaria, the Cat Goddess."

"Little Tidus, what are we doing?" she asked in a whiny seductive voice as she rubbed against his thigh with her head.

"I'm sorry to call you out Pantaria but I needed proof that I was raised by you guys."

She meowed and smiled. "Got any fish?" she asked her cat ear coming down in a curious quirk.

Kalu was already up with some salmon and handed it to Tidus. "Here you go, thanks Kalu."

"Mmm… delicious." She took it with her claws and devoured it.

"You can go back now, Pantaria."

"Hm, call me out when you have more food or need me to shred someone," she teased with a wink before turning and crawling across the floor back into the dimension.

The rune around Tidus' feet disappeared along with the break in dimension.

There were claps all around, along with hoots and chatter about how sexy she was. Tidus blushed as Kalu stood staring.

"You really are an Angel of the Fayth," he breathed in awe.

Tidus' eyes widened at the declaration and he recalled a similar term that Seymour used to always use although he had no idea how true it was. Seymour had only thought that he was an angel sent down for no other reason than for Seymour Guado to end his suffering.

* * *

A/N on Updates: They should be regular for a while. I'm Nine Chapters ahead. I'll be updating once or twice a week. We'll see.


	2. Watchful Angel

_**Part II**_

_**Watchful Angel**_

_  
A shiver runs down your spine when you realize it is not our imagination. Something is watching us out there._

_Sophy Burnham,_

When Tidus changed from his Blitzball uniform back into his robes, he headed outside to the deck. Rikku and Tidus had gone underwater together to activate the ruins which sent brilliant bright lights toward a submerged opening that no one would have seen.

Tidus was going to bet that he would have to come back to this place soon, but first he had to get a hold of Auron and head to all the temples. He would have to go on his own pilgrimage to get the Aeons of this world.

Tidus leaned against the rail, listening to the laughter and chatter from two Al Bhed men by the anchor. From what Tidus gathered, the Al Bhed were kidnapping all Summoners that were willing to sacrifice themselves for a temporary calm.

"Where are you heading next?" Kalu and Rikku both approached him on both sides.

"I need to find Auron," Tidus said softly. "Then I'm going to have to go around to all the temples and retrieve the Aeons from each one."

Rikku hummed. "I think Luca would be your best bet. Everyone who needs to find someone ends up in Luca."

"There's going to be a huge Blitzball Tournament," Kalu said with a smirk. "I'm sure he'll be drawn there in search of you."

Tidus nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"Alright," Rikku said beaming. "You stay here and I'll go tell Pops to head to Luca."

There was a strange hum in the background, an eerie sensation as the wind rippled across them. Tidus shifted and looked at Kalu and Rikku but they didn't notice it.

"I feel something strange," Tidus voiced gripping his staff a little tighter.

Before the Al Bhed duo could question this something from the sea began to swirl and rumble causing Tidus' eyes to widen as he clenched the rail and peered over to see a whirlpool and shoot out of it was the last thing Tidus wanted to see.

Sin.

There were screams and Tidus began to fall and with a large jerk, he was flung over the rail but not before Kalu and Rikku grabbed a hold of him.

Cid came rushing out.

"I'll protect Tidus, Pops!"

It was the last thing they all heard before they were swept into the pool and knocked unconscious.

Tidus moaned and he coughed up water as a pressure on his chest forced everything he swallowed to spit out.

"_Ur, dryhg Kut!" _(Oh, thank God!) The familiar rough language of Al Bhed nestled into his ear.

"_Lyh oui rayn sa?_"

Tidus sucked in a breath and blinked his eyes open and found himself staring up into Kalu's dark ones concern etched along his face.

"Yay! Tidus! Are you alright?" Rikku fell to the ground by his side. "We would have moved you but, we couldn't touch your staff. It burned us."

"Lord Tidus?" Kalu leveled his head.

"_Ngh_, do you have to call me that?" Tidus grumbled as he managed to sit up. His head was pounding and he found himself in the midst of a warm jungle.

"Apologies, Tidus," Kalu said breathlessly. "I was only concerned and worried, you didn't wake."

"Fucking Sin," Tidus growled and rubbed his head. "Sorry about my staff. It reacts when people they don't recognize touches it." He peered around the low hanging leafy green trees. "Where are we?"

"Isle of Kilika," Rikku answered.

"I managed to keep a hold of your pack," Kalu said holding up the black bag that seemed to hold endless things. It had been created by the Fayth.

"Thank you, is there a potion in there?"

"I have one on me," Rikku said pulling out a small crystal phial of pink goop.

"Thanks," Tidus said downing it and feeling his stamina come back in full.

"What do we do now?" Kalu asked in concern.

"You guys can find your way back to your people," Tidus said finally staggering up and taking his staff. He placed it on his hip and slipped the black pack over his arms till it rested in the middle of his back.

Rikku glared. "Excuse me? Do you think we're just going to let you walk around without a guardian, Tidus? Are you absolutely insane?"

"I can get to Luca from here," Tidus insisted but Kalu snorted and rolled his eyes as he lifted his gun up and strapped it to his back.

"Ridiculous, Tidus. We're not leaving."

Before Tidus could open his mouth to protest, Rikku nodded sharply. "That's right Mr. Summoner! We will be your guardians and we'll follow you from temple to temple even if we're hated by all priests and priestesses."

Kalu smirked. "That's right, I'll accompany you. You can never have too much protection."

Tidus was stunned by their declaration. "A- are you guys sure?"

"Of course, I tire of kidnapping after a while anyway," Kalu said shrugging. "We'll let the others handle it."

"Besides, Pops would kill us if we come back empty handed and actually told him we left you by yourself," Rikku said and shuddered at the image of her enraged father.

"I agree, there's no possible way we could come back without you. While we're here, we might as well present ourselves to those on Kilika and then visit the temple."

"How are we going to get to Luca?" Tidus asked adjusting his robes as they headed toward the small town.

"There's a boat you can take from Kilika straight to Luca. Don't worry," Rikku said with a smile. "We'll get you there."

"Although, you may have to backtrack later if you want to visit the Isle of Besaid," Kalu reminded. "The boat coming to Kilika is from there and that same boat will take us to Luca."

"Alright, I'll make that my last stop then."

"While we're here, we'll pretend we're not Al Bhed," Rikku murmured to Kalu. "I know we shouldn't hide our nationality but…"

Kalu chuckled. "Don't worry Rikku, I understand perfectly. We need to make sure Tidus doesn't have such a hard time."

"People really hate you guys?" Tidus asked in shock. "But you're so nice!"

"We're not Yevonites," Rikku whispered. "We are blasphemous to the eyes of Yevon."

"So am I then, I'm set out to kill the bastard," Tidus said smirking. "But I get your meaning, we'll play our parts."

Kilika was a small little town on water, islanders gasped when they saw Tidus and began to babble about an unexpected Summoner.

A young girl came running up to Tidus and peered at him expectantly. "You're a Summoner?" she asked jumping up and down. "I like your robes, they're so pretty!"

"Glinda!" A young woman raced up to them and smiled apologetically. "I'm so sorry, Glinda's never seen a Summoner before."

Tidus smiled. "It's fine and yes, I'm Summoner, my names Tidus." He held out his hand and she giggled as she shook it.

"You're very pretty to be a boy."

Tidus went pink causing Kalu and Rikku to laugh as the young woman giggled. "Glinda! That's not nice to say to a boy."

Glinda gulped. "I'm sorry, Summoner Tidus," she said doing a strange bow with a circle.

"I'm used to it," Tidus said with a smile. "Could you kindly tell me where there's an Inn around here? We were washed up by Sin."

The woman gasped. "Oh, you poor dears! Are these your guardians?" she asked looking Rikku and Kalu over thoroughly.

"Yeah, this is Rikku and Kalu. I have another that's expected to be in Luca."

Glinda had gone over to Rikku and was asking her about the baubles on her waistband.

"A boat from Besaid is coming in sometime tomorrow and it'll take you straight there. In the meantime let me show you the Inn, I'm Lynn by the way."

"It's nice to meet you," Tidus said with a nod.

"Have you visited the temple yet?"

"No, we only arrived. We were going to get a room and something to eat before heading out."

She smiled. "Well then, it would be an honor to be your tour guide, Lord Tidus," she said doing the same prayer her daughter had done.

He bowed but did not do the prayer as she led them through town, pointing people out who waved at them cheerfully. A couple kids came running over and like Glinda they were staring with curiosity and awe.

"Over there is my home at the end of the river and over here… is the Kilika Inn."

The Innkeeper was exploding with happiness when they appeared, the irritating prayer being done every five seconds and he could just tell Kalu and Rikku were having a hard time keeping a straight face. He paid for three rooms for the night.

"We have fresh pineapple and bananas straight from our jungle, Lord Tidus and it would be an honor to serve you and your guardians if you allow us."

"Thank you," Tidus said kindly.

"Let's go get cleaned up, I think I have seaweed in my hair," Rikku sulked.

"Me too," Tidus said pulling a strand of the stuff that had wound around his braid.

Kalu chuckled. "That's why I keep my short," he said ruffling his own. "Easier to tame."

Tidus grinned. "I keep my long… well because," he said softly thinking about Seymour. "I haven't cut it since."

Rikku and Kalu exchanged looks before they separated from their Summoner, believing that bed sheets weren't likely to turn into fiends.

After a few hours of rest and a primitive wash, Tidus met his guardians just outside his door and the Innkeeper shuffled them outside to a picnic table on the deck of their Inn.

They were treated to the best of the best, seared swordfish with a strange fruity sauce that went better than Tidus would have expected. There was a fruit wrap filled with pineapple, bananas, and mangoes.

"Man, they've really treated us good here," Rikku whispered in awe.

"It's because they only see Tidus and not us," Kalu murmured back as several people came over to visit them, shake Tidus' hand or bow with the prayer and spoke so grandly about Yevon.

"Praise be to Yevon," was their typical greeting. Tidus could tell Rikku and Kalu were uncomfortable with that.

When Lynn came back with Glinda the little girl made herself known by tugging on Tidus' shirt and holding out her arms. Lynn was about to chastise her daughter when Tidus smiled benevolently and scooped her up and placed her on his knee.

"Hi there," he greeted patting her on the head.

She giggled and took one of his mango slices sheepishly.

He merely smiled and handed her some banana too. Lynn was delighted. "She really loves people, she knows everyone in the village. So many people are really happy, when a Summoner usually passes by they ignore us for the temple and then are on their way. We are insignificant to them naturally."

Tidus tilted his head at that. "I don't think that's quite true. They sacrifice a lot yes. But we're all people and it's nice to see so many of them friendly."

She gushed at his words.

When they were finished eating, Tidus and his group was about to set out for the temple when an elderly woman came rushing to them but before she could do a bow, Tidus reached out and shook his head.

"There's no need to do that, your body won't thank you for it later," he assured as she beamed at him.

"Oh, Lord Tidus, would you please help me? My grandson went into the forest and he came back poisoned and none of my antidotes will work."

Concerned, Tidus nodded. "Lead me to him, I'll see what I can do."

He was taken to a small one room hut. The little boy inside was lying on a cot and breathing raggedly. He had a few cuts on his arm and his skin was turning a little green.

Rikku moved forward and gently took his face and began to examine his eyes, nose, and mouth. She then extracted some poison from his body before nodding to Tidus. "I'll see what I can do about this," she said moving away to give him room.

Kalu followed her and was whispering in quiet tones.

Tidus pulled his staff from his hip and swept it across the boy. "_Esuna!" _

A search of white magic slipped out and covered the child's body before sinking beneath the skin and allowing the green hue to slowly recede. "_Cura!_"

The boy's eyes flicked open as his energy was restored and the cuts on his body vanished. "Granny?"

The elderly lady bustled over, tears in her eyes. "Oh thank you, Lord Tidus! Thank you, thank you."

"It's no problem, I'm glad I could help. Just be careful going out there," he said as Rikku turned and handed the elderly woman a few phials.

"Here you go, I've concocted the antidote, there are five of them here. Please be careful in the future."

The little boy stared up at them. "You saved me!" he said grabbing Tidus around the waist to hug him.

Tidus chuckled and patted him on the head. "What's your name?"

"Ollie," he answered sheepishly. "You're a Summoner."

"My names is Tidus and you take care," he said affectionately.

Tidus didn't think he'd ever get out of the village after that. His hands were grasped and shaken, he was thanked, and given flowers, along with custom made trinkets.

"Friendly," Rikku squeaked when they were alone in the Jungle.

Tidus nodded and packed the things he was given into his bag. Kalu chuckled. "Imagine if we showed up as Al-Bhed?"

Rikku cringed. "Yeah…" she trailed off.

Tidus smiled. "Don't worry, everything works out sooner or later. One of these days, they'll learn the farce that is Yevon and it won't always be like that."

Kalu's chuckles continued. "You're strangely optimistic Tidus."

Tidus flashed him a wide smile. "Of course! If not, I wouldn't be here."

"Well, let's get to the temple," Rikku said as she picked up some red berries from a tree. "Hm, what are these?"

Kalu took one as they marched down the winding paths leading to the Fire Temple. "You can use these if you've been put to sleep," he said handing it back to her as she stuffed it in her pocket.

"Ooh, I'll get some more then."

They met a ton of fiends on the way. Kalu's gun had several upgrades to the typical bullet shooter Tidus figured it was. It acted as a flamethrower when a certain button was clicked and then another that zapped the fiends with a strong electrical current. Rikku stole parts and items that they horded and used hand grenades when attacking.

She was very fast, even faster than Tidus with her agility and she could break things apart with her hand claw.

The training was good for them and they were swift in their destruction. When they got further into the forest they discovered a massive plant growling and spluttering acidic poison at them.

"The same stuff that poisoned that little boy!" Rikku declared.

"We won't be able to take this thing down so easily," Kalu said jumping out of the way when it's vines swung out at them.

Rikku was hit full on with a strange seed attack causing, Tidus to growl and launch multiple Fira spells at it but it was still alive and kicking and it regenerated health every time the fiend put itself to sleep. Rikku was wincing as she seemed to be victim.

"Back up!" Tidus ordered causing his guardians to do as he said.

He summoned Pantaria again and as she crawled out she hummed in delight before honing her eyes in on the fiend. "Ooh, we going to play?" she purred turning her head up at Tidus.

"Please, Pantaria."

"With a plead like that, how can I resist?" she cooed before rearing up and on her haunches and hissing like the cat that she was. She was a blurred vision when she moved and her claws swiped three times at the fiend before using a blast of shadow bolt, causing it to explode into a puff of pyreflies. "Such a weakling, thank you little Tidus that was so much fun." She sauntered back over and rubbed her body against his legs.

"Thank you Pantaria, I'll get you a treat later." He patted her gently as she purred and licked his fingers.

"I can't wait," she answered before hopping back through the ripped dimension.

"That was amazing," Kalu breathed as he helped Rikku neck back a potion. "Least we weren't poisoned…" he paused and then began to cough as he clutched his heart, a small bead of sweat began to break out causing Tidus to swish his staff quickly.

"_Esuna!_ _Cura!_"

After a moment, Kalu staggered up and shook his head.

Rikku was snickering. "Who wasn't poisoned?"

"Shaddup brat!" Kalu grumbled pink cheeked.

Tidus chuckled. "Come on, let's get out of here."

The rest of the way to the temple was easy enough and the priest inside was aged and benign. He smiled and bowed.

"Praise be to Yevon, young Summoner."

Tidus inclined his head. "We won't be long," he said taking the staircase to the Cloister of Trials.

"This should be fun, our first trial," Rikku chirped.

"Mine too, technically. I didn't go through this to get my Aeons," Tidus said as they were taken down.

It didn't take very long once Tidus got to the room, the Hymn of the Fayth was playing in the background and it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

He spoke with Ilfrit for a few moments on the inside and the Fire God was thrilled to have a Fayth's Angel visiting him.

"It's much nicer than the constant Yevon prayers that we've been listening to for all this time," he said in a low rumble. His eyes were a brilliant blaze of red and his skin was torched brown.

"Yes, I'm here to rectify that. I thank you, I shall take good care of you, Ilfrit."

"I know you will, Pantaria sings her praises about you."

Tidus chuckled and opened his arms and he gasped when a flared warmth enveloped him, sweat trickled from his brow as the feeling of the Aeon consumed him until there was a flickering heat that rested in his chest.

Feeling a little exhausted, Tidus staggered out of the room, his body and staff swaying around him.

Kalu rushed up to grab him before he could collapse.

Rikku was playing with some gadgets that she got from the Cloister of Trials and every now and then a bang could be heard.

"You should rest Tidus, before we go back through the temple."

Tidus nodded. "I agree," he breathed sitting on the bottom step and wiping the sweat from his face.

When they finally reappeared the aged priest seemed surprised by the swift return.

"Everything fair well Summoner Tidus?" he asked genially.

"Splendid," Tidus answered with a tired smile. "Thank you."

When they arrived back in town, Tidus was prepared to go and lay down but a familiar eerie sensation began to develop in the pit of Tidus' stomach and he stood there stunned and confused for all of three seconds when he heard that same calm Fayth hymn being played.

He jerked. "Shit! Rikku, Sin's going to attack the island!"

Kalu gaped. "How do you know?"

"It's the same feeling I felt on the boat with you guys. He's coming, we have to get as many people to safety as we can!"

Rikku and Kalu didn't doubt Tidus for one single moment and with the three of them giving a warning, they were able to get most of the islanders to the jungle where multiple underground shelters had been made by the Crusaders.

A few of the elderly were too set in their ways and refused to leave and a handful of teenagers who were hell bent on finishing their Blitzball practice ignored them and paid the price when island became darker and something thick and bubbling beneath the surface of the water began to zoom toward them.

It was a hurricane of destruction and those caught in it weren't likely to survive the aftermath.

When it was over, everyone was left in a strange trance. The men of the island began to gather the broken and blistered bodies, Kalu helping them along the way while those who had been lucky enough to survive received help from Tidus and Rikku alternatively.

The dead were bagged and thrown over into the river and everyone did all they could to pick up the pieces of the broken island.

Tidus didn't even have to be asked as he took off his sandals and glided over the docks toward the pool of water. Those who noticed his advances followed, chanting his name softly under their breaths and thanking 'Yevon' for bringing such a blessing.

Tidus' blond hair rippled from the cool wind as he slowly stepped off the dock as though he were walking on water. He pulled the tie from his hair allowing it to all unravel around him and tossed the ribbon aside.

He turned to gaze over his shoulder at Kalu and Rikku who stopped what they were doing to watch. Children sobbed as some of their parents lay in the depths of the water below and flowers were thrown out to float on the water.

He barely registered the fact that the boat from Besaid had arrived, so focused on what he was about to do. He smiled wanly before inclining his head and with a sweep of his staff brought it up and the hymn somewhere in the background began to play as Tidus started the mournful dance upon the water.

Pyreflies of all colors rose up and swirled as Tidus brought the staff over his head swung it around and then down. The water rose with the melancholic magic and Tidus' eyes closed and he allowed his body to be led by the Fayth, his family, and everyone who had a hand in raising him to be the Summoner that he was born.

He whispered his apologies for the dratted religion of Yu Yevon and promised then and there on top of the rising waters that he would vanquish Yu Yevon and in turn completely destroy Sin and bring Spira and the Fayth into a finesse of peace.

The song and dance slipped him into a trance as he brought the staff toward him and made a rolling movement forward and spun around on one foot. He repeated the process and twirled twice, the robes swishing as he went. He could feel the strands of his hair brushing along his glistening skin and the awes of the crowd showed that they too saw the beauty in Tidus and the dance.

Tidus hadn't realized he allowed his tears of grief to fall as the song and dance ended and he came back down to the world. He stepped elegantly back onto the dock, Kalu reached out and steadied him by the elbow.

"That was beautiful," Kalu admitted looking a little red-eyed.

Rikku sniffled. "_You_ were beautiful Tidus!" She flung herself on the teen who chuckled weakly and hugged her back.

"Thanks," Tidus said hoarsely.

"Oh, Summoner Tidus, thank you so much!" the familiar elderly woman croaked. Her grandson Ollie was standing by her side before he broke free and grabbed Tidus' right leg and Glinda appeared out of nowhere attaching herself to his left.

Rikku giggled as she batted her tears away and Kalu smirked. "Looks like you have a small fan following."

"Lord Summoner Tidus!" Lynn called out from beside a group of people that he'd never seen before.

Tidus smiled as he approached Lynn and bowed slightly. "Hello," he said quietly to them all. He was trying to remain strong and not let onto just how shaky he was after the dance, it took a lot out of a Summoner because the more they put their heart and soul into the dance the better chance of the dead being able to rest permanently in peace once they entered the farplane.

"Lord Summoner Tidus, I would like you to meet Lady Summoner Yuna from the Isle of Besaid, she's Lord Baska's daughter and these are her guardians."

Lady Yuna went into a deep bow with the prayer symbol along with the other two. Tidus out of the corner of his eyes noticed a Ronso to the side, his tail swinging and his horn had been cut off somehow.

"It's nice to meet you Lady Yuna," he said kindly.

"Y- yes, it's nice to meet you too," Yuna said in surprise. "I – had no idea another Summoner was here."

Tidus smiled. "I appeared sometime yesterday, I came in on my way to Luca and who are your guardians?" he asked glancing toward a dark headed woman with garnet eyes. He knew she was the Black Mage of the group because of the Moogle in her arms.

The other, was a typical Blitzer, tall and muscular with a curious grin on his face.

"This is Wakka and Lulu and over there is Kimahri, they've been with me since I was a child."

Tidus nodded. "It's nice to meet you all. These are my guardians, Rikku and Kalu, my third is wayward at the moment, I'm looking for him even as we speak."

"Looking for him?" Lulu asked startled. "Shouldn't he be with you?"

Rikku nudged Tidus and handed him a ribbon. "Found it on the waters."

"Ah, thanks Rikku. We all got caught up in Sin's attack and stranded in other places. I wound up here and my other guardian, no idea, but I'm sure he'll find me in Luca. He knows my style."

"Oh, Sin's toxin, did it get to you?" Wakka asked wide eyed.

Tidus shook his head. "We got lucky."

Kalu inclined his head. "I'm going to go and see if the builders need any help."

"Me and my team will join you, yah? Praise be to Yevon, Lord Tidus," Wakka bowed to him before scurrying away with Kalu.

Rikku and Tidus exchanged glances and it looked to him as though the young girl wanted to giggle.

Kalu with a group of Yevonites, what a combination.

"I should probably join in," Tidus then added after a moment. "It was nice to meet you Lady Yuna, Miss Lulu," he bowed appropriately as he followed after a scampering Rikku.

Tidus changed out of his clothes and into his Blitzball gear and went to help the Besaid Aurochs with the boats. Rikku was messing with the mechanical part of it along with Kalu.

Wakka was a chatter box, he spoke on and on about Blitzball and how it was his life but he was hanging it up after that year. Tidus half-listened and nodded along after him.

"You look different out of your robes," Wakka said with a grin. "Look normal."

"I am normal," Tidus said shrugging his braid back and nailing in a board. "Just like you all."

"You remind me of my brother, Chappu," Wakka said fondly. "He looked like you."

Tidus chuckled lightly as he accepted a stack of wood from two of the Crusaders, Luzzu and Gatta.

"Thank you for all your help Summoner Tidus, you really didn't need to do go out of your way after such a long sending," Luzzu said in a deep voice.

Tidus shrugged. "Need to do something to keep busy and if I can help everyone get their lives back together then that's fine." He looked over his shoulder. "Looks like the boat is getting done, I'll go see if I can do something for the inn."

Tidus and Kalu went to help repair the Inn while Rikku saw an old lady about assisting her with antidotes and potions until they could get themselves back on their feet.

It was long and hard work but by the end, they had six decent rooms while the other two were so out of commission they would have to wait for someone with better experience.

Tidus and Kalu moved into one room together while Rikku had her own to make room for the others.

They met another Summoner, a woman named Dona and her guardian Barthello. She was slightly snooty and enjoyed making people believe they were below her and that was something Tidus despised. It reminded him of his father.

By morning, Tidus and his guardians were dressed and ready for the long trip to Luca. Tidus had a strange premonition that something very important was in Luca and he couldn't afford to miss it.

Tidus had a quick breakfast of pineapples and mangos.

Glinda came running to him when he stepped out of the Inn with a basket filled with fruits and vegetables. "Mamma and I picked them together for you and your guardians, Summoner Tidus."

"Thank you," Tidus said accepting the offering.

They were given all kinds of things and Tidus noticed just within his line of vision that Lady Yuna was looking a little disgruntled. Apparently, she must have been hoping that they would be welcoming her as their savior.

Tidus almost felt bad for her.

_Almost_.

They didn't see Lady Yuna or her guardians for several hours for they had gone off to the temple but when they came back, Wakka was limping in pain and Lulu was sporting one hell of a headache as she griped about Wakka's mind being on the game rather than guarding Yuna.

He found out later that the two had ran into some very strong Sinspawn.

Nearly all of the village ran to the dock as Tidus was beginning to board. Glinda and Ollie jumping up and down and screaming his name.

Tidus chuckled and waved sheepishly at them. "Bye guys and you stay out of the jungle," he said sternly to Ollie who bowed his head.

"Yes, Summoner Tidus, I will."

Tidus breathed in relief as he leaned against rail at the front of the boat. "I'm exhausted."

"Perhaps you should go down and take a nap?" Kalu was also exhausted but Rikku was as hyperactive as ever.

"Nah, it's fine. You guys go on down and rest make sure no one's getting into any trouble. Those Goers seemed to be giving Wakka and his team a really hard time."

"Will you be okay up here on your own?" Rikku asked unsure.

Tidus smiled. "I'll be fine, I could use the few minutes to myself and think."

Rikku and Kalu nodded in understanding and set off together down into the cabin of the ship. He turned around and stared out into the wide blue skies and endless sea. He tapped his sandaled foot against the wood of the ship and hummed the hymn of the Fayth to himself.

Damn, Jecht, what the hell was he playing at by destroying Kilika? That bastard! If Tidus didn't know any better, he was going to guess that Jecht was looking for him. He was always a nosy bastard butting into things that he had no business in.

He scowled visibly at the skies, when someone approached him causing him to glance over his shoulder.

"The wind, it's nice," Yuna said softly.

"Yeh, I guess," Tidus mumbled disinterestedly.

"You seem different," Yuna whispered. "Like you're not from around here. I noticed, you uh – didn't give anyone the proper Yevon prayer."

Tidus tried not to roll his eyes childishly, really he did. "I give my prayers to the Fayth directly, Lady Yuna."

She looked really confused when he said this and she bit her lip. "Where are you from?"

"Here and there," Tidus mumbled. "So, you're Braska's daughter, huh?"

Yuna pinked. "Yes, I am."

"Hm, my father was his guardian," Tidus said casually.

Yuna gasped. "Really? Which one? Sir. Auron or Sir. Jecht?"

"Jecht," Tidus answered scathingly causing her to flinch. He noticed, Yuna's guardians having crept near. "The bastard of a drunk that he was, I'm surprised that he could become anyone's guardian." He turned back to the sea, highly amused by Yuna's horrified expression.

"But… Sir. Jecht was a kind man!"

"Uh huh," Tidus really did roll his eyes at that. "You only saw what you wanted to see. You didn't know him like I did. You don't know the hell he put me through."

"But, he's your father, I- I'm sure he cared about you."

Tidus snorted. "All that drunken ass ever cared about was liquor and Blitzball. He'd come home after a game, drunk as hell, raging on and on about how wonderful he was before passing out half naked outside by our boathouse. A damn narcissist and I'm not glad to see him…" he thought about Sin. He couldn't say dead because he wasn't dead. "_Incapacitated_," he said instead.

Yuna seemed to be struggling with Tidus' idea of Jecht. "Perhaps we have the wrong Sir Jecht."

Tidus smiled dryly. "No, we have the same one," he assured. "I bet he boasted and bragged about his famous Jecht Shot Mark III."

Yuna gasped. "Y- Yes!"

"About how no one could perform it but him, huh?"

"Yes, he said that it was impossible and that only he could do it," Yuna said with a vigorous nod.

"Yep, that's the same bastard."

Yuna once again flinched at Tidus language. "You know, it's not very becoming of a Summoner to curse like that and your father was a noble man."

"See through rose colored glasses don't we?" he asked darkly. "You knew him for how many hours and me for how many minutes?"

Yuna bristled. "Enough," she answered quietly. "Why do you say such things about your father?"

"Because I can," Tidus laughed sardonically, before swiveling around and snatching the ball out of Wakka's hand. "Mind?"

Wakka blinked, stunned for a moment. "Uh, yeah, sure go ahead," he stuttered.

Lulu was eyeing him now. "Are you going to do that in robes?"

Tidus grinned. "Might be true." He spun it on his finger, aware of people coming out to watch along with Kalu and Rikku. He whirled around and smirked. "This, Lady Yuna is what my old man bragged about." He stripped off the top part of his robe and handed it to Lulu. He was now in black knee length shorts and a tank top.

It took no time for the ball to react to Tidus' aggressive attack and it zoomed hard in the air that it nearly destroyed one of the wind sails.

Wakka had to duck and his eyes were wide and hungry. "Whooooaaa!"

When the ball came back, he smirked and turned to Yuna. "That was the Jecht Shot Mark III. A bull shit name for a bull shit of a man," he said tossing the ball back to Wakka and taking his robes.

He disappeared down into the cabin, leaving Yuna shocked and Wakka starry-eyed.


	3. Illuminated Angel

_**Part III**_

_**Illuminated Angel**_

_A person is disposed to an act of choice by an angel in two ways. Sometimes, a man's understanding is enlightened by an angel to know what is good, but it is not instructed as to the reason why. But sometimes he is instructed by angelic illumination, both that this act is good and as to the reason why it is good._

_St. Thomas Aquinas_

Yawning, Tidus took advantage of the hot showers on the ship allowing the heat of the chocobo power to take him into another world. He stepped out of the stall and curled the towel around his waist while taking another and ruffling his blond hair until it was partially dry.

He dressed quickly in the same blue robes he'd picked out on the Al-Bhed ship, he was just fixing the sheath fabric when Kalu tapped on the door.

"Come on in," Tidus called wiping the fog from the window.

"Yo! We're almost there," he said leaning against the frame.

Tidus nodded and brushed his unruly hair.

"Damn, doesn't your hair annoy you sometimes?"

"It would, if I didn't expect it," Tidus said swiftly braiding it before adding the tie. Tidus felt nervous but he didn't know why.

He grabbed his things and situated his staff, moving it to where it was perched across his back diagonally instead of his side so that he had a little better movement. He needed to remain graceful.

There was a massive crowd when the ship docked in the distance, Tidus gripped his hands along the rope that held the sails in place and peered over with interest.

He could hear in the distance the announcers talking about the teams and frowned when he listened to their drivel about how bad the Aurochs were. He looked over his shoulder to see Wakka shaking his head.

"It's always like this," he groused as Lulu stood next to him.

It was a very last minute decision, one that was possibly reckless on his part but he walked right up to Wakka. "Hey, you wanna win right?" Tidus asked tilting his head.

Wakka stared at him. "I would like too," he said subdued.

"Do you want my help?" Tidus asked causing the redhead go gawk.

Lulu arched an eyebrow. "Why are you offering?" she asked suspiciously.

Tidus looked over his shoulder before gazing back at them. "I can't stand to see others put down, reminds me too much of my old man, and you guys seem like alright people," he said darkly. "So how 'bout it?"

Lulu actually smiled a bit at that.

Wakka brightened. "With that shot I saw earlier… I believe we may have a chance!"

"Alright, well first, I'm going to search around and see if I can't spot my guardian and I'll find your team later, okay?"

Wakka beamed. "Yes! We're going to rock!" He clapped his hand on Tidus' shoulder before running off to find his team.

Lulu crossed her arms. "Good luck, I would like to see Wakka smile more."

Tidus smiled. "Don't worry, I may be a Summoner but I do know how to play," he bowed to her before turning and heading with his guardians off the ship.

Luca was a much nicer place than Kilika was, it was no Zanarkand but it definitely had some hopes for a brighter and bigger future.

There was talk about Maester Mika, some Yevon priest having arrived for the game, honoring his fiftieth year running as a Maester.

Tidus arched an eyebrow as Rikku and Kalu grimaced visibly.

"I don't like it here," Kalu grumbled. "Can we go and hide?"

Rikku made a noise in the back of her throat and was about to ask Tidus when the teen suddenly let out a gasp like all the air inside of him had been knocked out.

Tidus not paying any attention to his guardians took some shaky steps forward near the other side of the docks where the age old maester stood but nothing held his attention like the man beside him.

Every bit of air that Tidus had breathed was muted, suffocating him and his skin began to burn and bubble when he caught sight of long winding blue hair and gray sky eyes. He moved over near a set of boxes so that he could lean heavily against them.

Yuna and her group had come clambering over, Wakka whispering how amazing it was to see a Maester and everyone bowed to their knees except for Tidus.

Kalu and Rikku were hiding behind Kimahri so that they didn't have too.

It was then, when Seymour gazed up from his sweeping bow that their gazes locked and for a moment the entire world stood still. For what seemed like an eternity they stared at one another, Tidus felt as though he were choking on his heart and his eyes dilated, he almost felt like crying.

Tidus managed to get the movement back in his face to mouth the only thing he knew. '_I am sorry.'_

Seymour's gaze lasted a half a second longer before Maester Mika announced him. "People of Spira, I thank you for your generous welcome. Rise, Maester Seymour. And all of you as well. I present to you… the son of Maester Jyscal Guado, who departed for the Farplane a fortnight past."

Seymour was just as Tidus remembered him, unconsciously he slipped his hand inside his pack and withdrew some old parchment. He looked over at Kalu who had finally come back around.

"Do you have any ink?" he whispered.

Kalu confused nodded and handed him one of his metal ink pens, Tidus turned away and scratched a quick message on his knee before crunching the parchment between his fingers. He handed the pen back.

"Never mind," he said offhandedly.

"As some of you already know, he has been officially ordained a Maester of Yevon."

Tidus tried not to wrinkle his nose. Seymour knew what kind of tripe Yevon was and he could only fathom what he was doing trying for such a high position. He had always known Seymour to be ambitious, but just how far was he going with it?

"I am Seymour Guado and I am honored to receive the title of Maester. In life, my father Jyscal worked to foster friendship between man and Guado. I vow to carry on his legacy, and to fulfill my duties as maester to the best of my abilities."

At this point, Tidus began to walk toward the path as nonchalantly as possible and ignored the bowing men and women. He pretended to not pay any attention as he bumped right into Seymour and staggered back preparing to fall on purpose, even if his pride was at stake but Seymour's reaction was instantaneous and he caught the teen around the waist. Being so close made Tidus' heart pump faster and he hadn't forgotten that his move would make him touch the man and send his skin into a quivering mess.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Tidus breathed with mock horror as he pressed a crumpled piece of parchment into Seymour's hand.

Seymour inclined his head and helped Tidus up as people looked at them in awe. "It is quite alright young Summoner." He held Tidus for a few seconds longer than needed to be before letting go.

Tidus stepped back. "Apologies again," he bowed and gritted his teeth as he did the Yevon prayer for the first time in his life and then rushed off with his two guardians trailing after him.

How embarrassing, 'Forgive me Fayth,' he thought to himself.

(o)

When Seymour arrived in Luca, he had no idea that the mundane crowd would show up anything interesting. He was bored, he was sick of staring at everyone's common face and he was even more sick of hearing Maester Mika and Maester Kinoc rambling endlessly about Yevon.

His ambitious plans were moving forward and he needed these two so that he could set his work in order. He had every plans on seeking out the young girl, Lord Braska's daughter and using her as his white queen.

Although, he couldn't help but sneer inwardly as he thought of this. The idea of taking someone was even more nauseating than gazing at common humans. No matter how easy on the eyes she would appear to be.

He prepared himself as the crowd gathered, whispering in awe and bowing down as Maester Mika stood up with an aged smile.

Seymour was going down onto his knees and he allowed his eyes to do a sweep only to lock on eyes of oceanic blue and all of Seymour's future plans suddenly faded. Those eyes of tranquil blue and that halo of blond hair, so much longer than he remembered. Seymour was intoxicated by the invisible glow of the beauty standing nearby. Their locked eyes were lost in each other and before the feeling of betrayal and abandon could slither into his cold heart, his little angel opened his mouth and he read from those lips, _'I am sorry._'

Seymour didn't even have to hear his voice to feel the meaning behind the words as he rose and tore his attention from the blond and mechanically spoke the words he'd prepared that day. He found Lady Yuna and she was blushing as she stared at him, but his sudden plan for a white queen disappeared as he swept off the plank and moved away from the crowd and he saw it coming, it was planned out and when his little angel bumped right into him, he was prepared to save him by scooping his arms around his perfectly slim body.

The scent of sun and citrus assaulted him, the hand on the boy's back brushed along the strands of soft blond hair and his other was grasped by and a piece of paper clenched into it as Tidus stammered his apologies.

"It is quite alright young Summoner," Seymour had answered perfectly for everyone to hear. It took a lot for him to let go and when Tidus straightened, his eyes nearly widened as he saw Tidus gulp before apologizing again and sweeping into the Yevon prayer and then rushing off.

His little angel would never do the prayer and he knew it was Tidus' way of apologizing again, Seymour's fists clenched the paper in his hand and he watched as two young humans chased after his little angel clad in blue. He smiled. "Such an adorable little Summoner," he spoke aloud before humming and walking away with the rest of his entourage.

When he knew that Maester Mika and Kinoc were busy, he opened the wrinkled wad of parchment. The writing was extremely messy and written in small letters.

'_Please don't be angry, I was forced to leave. I will tell you more when I can speak with you again.'_

"Maester Seymour, is everything alright?" Kinoc asked breaking him from the letter.

"I am perfectly fine, Maester Kinoc. Don't you worry yourself. I will be along shortly, I wish to take a look around."

Kinoc frowned. "Think you should do that alone?"

"I will take care," Maester Seymour bowed his head before turning and sweeping off as casually as he could. He knew his Guado servants would be confused, even they had never seen his little angel before.

Lucky for Seymour, most of the people were already in the stadium and those who spotted him simply gawked.

Where did his little angel run off too? It was all Seymour could think of. He passed by merchants selling souvenirs and children buying them.

He turned the corner of an empty dock when he heard.

"Tidus! What are you doing?" A young blonde haired girl nagged and it was then that Seymour spotted his angel surrounded by two young Al-Bhed's. Seymour backed up behind some boxes so that he wasn't caught.

"Trust me, okay Rikku? Go onto the stadium, I'll meet you there."

The tall tan male scoffed. "Are you crazy? And leave you here? We're your guardians, Tidus, we're not leaving you alone! Especially, with all those annoying Yevonites."

Tidus sighed a weary sigh. "I'll be fine, please. Besides, there are a ton of Al Bhed here if I need any help. Please, guys, I need to think on my own, Kalu?"

"What is this about? You almost fainted by the docks where the Maesters were."

"Yeah, you looked really pale, your pretty glow was all gone!" Rikku complained.

Tidus chuckled weakly. "I will tell you later, okay? Please trust me."

Kalu scowled. "Fine! But if something happens to you, I am so not going to get ripped into two by Cid!"

"You better not let us down!" The young girl gripped Kalu by the wrist. "Come on, let's give him his privacy."

"I just don't understand," Kalu murmured and Seymour watched them leave.

When Seymour stepped out from his hiding place, he was taken back once again by Tidus' stunning appearance. The teen was sitting alone on one of the many merchandise boxes, his staff perched on his back the same one that Seymour remembered seeing three years ago.

Tidus looked up when he felt a shadow and he breathed. "S- Seymour."

"Where did you go?" It was the first thing that left his mouth.

Tidus scooted over and jerked his head for the man to sit next to him. Seymour abandoned all propriety and sat next to him, their heat mixed and mingled in recognition and it took everything in Seymour's power not to react. Instead, he kept his hands to himself, forcing them to become clasped together and in his lap.

Tidus draped his arms over his knees. "Seymour, I was raised by the Fayth," he confessed as softly as he could. "I can give you proof later by showing you my Aeons. They are the legendary ones. But that's not what matters at the moment," he said taking in a sharp breath. "When I was a child, my father Jecht disappeared and not long after my mother killed herself because of him. The Fayth took me from Zanarkand and placed me in their dream world. They raised me from the time I was a child."

Seymour's eyes narrowed before widening at the explanation, he was positively stunned by the confession. "Why did you not tell me earlier?"

Tidus frowned. "I was scared," he said weakly. "I can prove it to you later, I'll show you Pantaria. You see, my father is Sin."

"He was Lord Braska's Aeon," Seymour acknowledged aloud.

Tidus nodded. "My father was looking for me, couldn't find me and with the help of… _you know who_," he drawled not saying Yevon aloud. "He ripped into the Fayth's dream world where I was and sent me into Spira too early. I was only fourteen. It took the Fayth six months to repair the dream and find me, they took me before I even had a chance to protest and I'm so sorry, Seymour. I'm sorry I left you there with your horrible father and all those crazy whackos." He looked away, the tears stinging his eyes.

"You didn't want to leave," Seymour whispered more to himself than Tidus.

"Of course not," Tidus managed to say evenly.

Tidus shivered when Seymour ran his longer slender fingers through the top of his wild hair and he leaned in as Seymour shifted and ran his face across Tidus' cheek. "Little angel."

Tidus chuckled and pressed his cheek to Seymour's shoulder, taking the scent of the man in. "Do you forgive me, Seymour?"

"Are you leaving me any time soon?" Seymour asked.

Tidus shook his head. "I'm here now and I'm not leaving."

"Then there is nothing to forgive, little angel," Seymour whispered and leaned in until his mouth was pressed to Tidus' ear. "You grew your hair out." He pulled the tie loose as he pressed a soft kiss to the diamond earring still there.

"You said you liked it," Tidus said draping his arm across Seymour's leg, he clenched the man's thigh at the soft kiss to his ear. His whole body felt the action and it cried in want.

"I do," he agreed pulling the braid out and watching all the hair topple forward. "I love it."

Tidus turned and looked up at Seymour, he glided his fingers across the soft skin of the Guado's cheek.

"We should be more discreet than this," Seymour murmured lowly. "We could be caught."

"I know." Tidus didn't stop touching him though, it seemed like it had been so long.

"Come sit with me?"

Tidus chuckled and shook his head. "I'm playing."

Seymour blinked at that. "But you could get hurt."

"That's the fun of it, Seymour," he said with a sly smile. "Besides, I promised that I would help and they need it after the nasty bashing they received."

"You are too kind, little angel, I shouldn't let you play."

"You should," Tidus said with a playful pout.

"Why?" Seymour asked, bringing his finger up to touch the bottom of Tidus' lip. He always did pout so cutely.

"Cause it's fun," Tidus answered and got a light chuckle from Seymour.

"What if I don't want you to leave my side, little angel?"

"I'll return to it," Tidus promised. "That is…" he narrowed his eyes on the man and paused in his touches. "If you can convince those old foagies to allow me and what the hell are you doing as a Maester?"

Seymour chuckled at the teen's restraint. "I will tell you later. I apologize for making you bow to me with that prayer, I know it was beneath you."

Tidus rolled his eyes. "I'd do almost anything for you Seymour or is it _Maester_ Seymour?" he taunted with a cluck of his tongue.

"Never with you," Seymour rebuked. "I still don't want to let you go, little angel. You're supposed to be mine and only mine."

"Who says I'm not?" Tidus asked.

"Your little guardians, I should have known my little angel couldn't have normal guardians."

Tidus laughed. "Kalu and Rikku have been amazing, Seymour. You'd be pleased at how well they've protected me. The Al-Bhed saved my life, Seymour. I didn't know where I was at first when I dropped in this time. At least last time, I had you."

"Where were you?"

"Baaj Temple," he answered.

Seymour sucked in a sharp breath. "I see."

"I was all alone and freezing."

"I am sorry, I wasn't there little angel."

"Don't be, it was out of your hands and…" he narrowed his eyes as he thought about it. "Into my father's."

"How cruel, he sent you to the same place my father sent me and my mother."

"He must have thought it was some sort of joke to drop me there without anyone around. I bet he got a laugh out of that one."

The clock tower in the distance chimed on the hour and Tidus winced. "I have a game in a half hour."

"Then you're all mine," Seymour purred as he possessively wound his arm around Tidus' waist and drew him closer. "Little angel."

Tidus nuzzled Seymour's chin with his nose. "I'm as much yours as you are mine, Seymour."

"Good."

A longing slithered its way through Tidus causing him to whimper a bit when Seymour tugged at his hair. He wished they were in a more secluded place and that time wasn't of the essence. Instead, all he could do was take in Seymour's spicy scent running his nose along his neck until his lips met the man's chin and he nipped on it a little sharply.

Seymour merely smiled and cupped Tidus just under his jaw. "You little angel, have not changed."

"I have a little," Tidus assured as his mouth climbed slowly up Seymour's chin until they pressed into his lips.

The kiss had no time to remain soft and tender, Seymour stole total control from Tidus and deepened it into a strong depth of intensity. Tidus moaned and parted his lips, accepting the delicious taste of invasion and sucked Seymour's tongue shamelessly.

His skin was burning and his body craved to inch closer and mold into Seymour's but he was careful and he knew that they were out in the open and it was dangerous to even be going as far as they were.

The clock tower chimed once more in warning and Tidus moaned again but this time, it wasn't because of the kiss but because of the time, it was filled with distress and wanton need.

"Soon, little angel," Seymour promised. "Soon."

Tidus nodded cryptically and nipped Seymour's lips once more before realizing he had literally slid into the man's lap. "I'll see you soon." Regretfully, Tidus peeled himself off Seymour.

The man stood and adjusted his slightly wrinkled robes before caressing Tidus' cheek once and then he turned and left their deserted dock.

Tidus listened closely for the swish to disappear from his hearing and then following along.

Seymour was vastly confused now, he took the steps to the VIP box and was received with several stares from his Guado guards, Kinoc, and Mika. The energy beneath his skin was still rippling from the affect Tidus had on him and the black hole in his heart was trying to heal itself over.

His plans had come crashing down around him and all because of his little angel. He knew he shouldn't let the beautiful creature interfere with his plans, they had been set in stone for so long now and they had been heightened by despair and anguish, but neither of those two negative feelings remained.

Simply seeing his angel's face and the intense apology had been all it took and Seymour knew that inwardly, he was doomed and so were his plans. They were crumbling beneath his fingers like bones to dust and he wasn't one bit sorry. No one had ever made him feel like that.

"You were long, Maester Seymour. We began to worry," Kinoc commented as Seymour sat himself down next to Mika and crossed his legs.

"Never fear, Kinoc my friend," Seymour said grandly. "Why would I miss my own debut?" Even as he said it, something inside made him feel sick. His little angel wasn't going to be pleased with this. Not one single bit.

Mika grinned. "Why indeed."


	4. Troubled Angel

_**Part IV**_

_**Troubled Angel**_

_Have you ever considered that, just perhaps, the reason you have gotten as far as you have is because of the invisible work of anonymous Angels? Good strangers in the night?_

_Gary Kinnaman_

Seymour's eyes were stuck to the little angel like super glue and he knew for a fact that the others caught on because he couldn't move them, even if he wanted too.

Tidus had whistled through bubble of water, braid flapping behind and he circled the sphere with an elegant grace that the other bumbling players had no knowledge of. Anyone could tell if they looked closely that Tidus was a very different being. It was like a dance in the water and not a Blitzball game.

"Isn't that the little one that bumped into you?" Mika hummed.

"The very same," Seymour replied.

"A Summoner and a Blitzball player," Kinoc mused. "That doesn't happen every day."

"Oh, we have a new face in the group of the Aurochs, will he be enough to score a victory against the Al-Bhed Psyches? We'll see folks… and _holy_… world of Blitzball look at him go! Is he a fast one, fellas I don't think this is an amateur playing!"

He followed Tidus' fast movements and right as he was forced to blink, the teen scored the first goal.

Seymour noticed Tidus gave the Al-Bhed's a playful look before shooting the ball through the water bypassing two opponents and it landed perfectly into the chest of another Auroch.

"Just who is this kid!?" The announcer yelped.

Tidus took out a tag-team with a simple maneuver of thrusting causing them to bounce away from the barrier as he took the ball and scored for the second time.

The Psyches retaliated and Seymour winced inwardly when they knocked him into a redheaded player, but instead of Tidus getting angry like he should the teen started laughing and spun around the players with a strange sort of glee that even the stadium felt.

"What a game, what a game! It's time out for them both, man, I want this kid's name! Someone supply me with it and now!"

Seymour finally pulled his gaze away.

"Friend of yours, Maester Seymour?" Kinoc asked in a low drawl.

"Tell the announcer his name is Tidus and he's a Summoner, the son of Sir. Jecht." Seymour believed that his little angel needed to be recognized.

Kinoc blinked. "Sir. Jecht? As in Lord Braska's guardian?"

"Exactly as I said, dear Kinoc," Seymour said easily.

"You know him?" Mika asked.

"Yes," Seymour answered truthfully. "I do."

"I thought you were interested in the girl? Lady Yuna?"

"I was about as interested in her as the dirt on my shoes, Maester Mika," Seymour confessed with a smile as the shock registered on their faces. "You were aware of the plan to give Spira hope, but I believe for once Spira could do without that kind of hope." His eyes narrowed on the empty sphere pool and even Mika knew better than to test him further.

"Ah, it seems we have been supplied with a name and by golly if it isn't an amazing one! The Auroch's player is none other than young Summoner Tidus, whose father was once High Summoner Braska's guardian! How nostalgic!"

It was a few minutes later when the announcer came back on. "I have another bit of information for all those who are interested, it seems Summoner Tidus and his guardians are responsible for warning the Isle of Kilika of Sin's attack and getting over half their population to safety! The Kilika Beasts send their thanks and gratitude. And here we go… the time out is over and the Psyches and Aurochs are moving into the sphere. What will happen next folks?"

In the end, Tidus scored two more goals winning the game for Aurochs.

The game with the Goers and Beasts was of no interest to Seymour, one of the Guado leaned over and whispered into his ear of the plan that would be put into play on that day and the reminder of what he was going to do today caused Seymour to feel a little less happier than before.

The plan had been a good one, to gain Spira's support for saving them but now he was not so sure. Strange, Seymour thought without bitterness. One little angel could change his perception of everything.

"I knew you couldn't stay away from Blitzball," said a low rumbling voice to the right and Seymour gazed over in time to see Tidus standing there with wet braided hair glaring up into the famous Sir. Auron's face.

"You idiot! Do you have any idea where I wound up?" Tidus growled slapping the man in the chest furiously.

"Hot headed is he?" Mika mused hearing the conversation.

Seymour inclined his head. "Very, Maester Mika," he confirmed with his attention on the rumbling laughter.

"That was not my intentions but I see you've found yourself some guardians. Do you believe three would be a crowd?"

"Of course not! You're coming with me if I have to drag your ass, I certainly ain't lettin' that naïve brat take you from me." He crossed his arms in an attractive pout.

"I thought you would have been quite taken with Lady Yuna."

Tidus glared at him. "Someone who sees through rose colored glasses could never capture my attention, Auron," he said darkly.

"That is true, it's not a very tasteful first impression is it?"

"Nnn."

"You've improved your game," Auron complimented.

"Of course I have."

"You're still as broody as ever, how did they take care of you all those years?"

"They loved me," Tidus said and stuck out his tongue.

Auron didn't seem to comment on that and instead grunted. "I think your team is calling for you."

Tidus looked over his shoulder. "Not really my team," he said softly. "I just want to give Wakka a winning game before he quits. I was sick of hearing them being bashed and since I'm so multitalented, I decided to put my good skills to use!"

"Uh huh, your head is getting big."

Tidus slugged him in the arm causing an oomph. "Hmph! See you, old man," he turned and waved his hand over his head before peaking over and locking eyes with Seymour once.

The look was all Seymour needed to understand that the teen was trying to get close to him.

"He is rather brash with Sir. Auron, I'd say," Kinoc whistled.

"I am rather surprised that he hasn't attached himself to Lady Yuna's guard," Mika voiced.

"I'm not," Seymour said following Auron until the man took a seat in the stands, the katana on his back was as legendary as he was.

The Goers won the game as expected and there was a ten minute intermission before the Goers went against the Aurochs.

Tidus scored the first two goals before Goers got their first one in only to have Tidus retaliate by taking out their most powerful player with a spin and a sharp kick.

"It looks like Summoner Tidus was not pleased with the Luca Goers heckling, I don't quite blame him folks, a game is a game and it should remain so… and Captain Wakka has the ball and Summoner Tidus playing his right defender… and… he shoots and scores! Three to one the Besaid Aurochs, I don't believe it! This is amazing folks and a wonderful turnaround for their team!"

(o)

Kalu and Rikku were cheering at Tidus on his way back, Kalu pulled Tidus close and whispered.

"The Captain of the Psyches said thanks for a good game."

"Back at him," Tidus said with a cheeky smile. "So, what happened with the others? I noticed the Ronso got pretty frantic and Lulu seemed out of sorts," he commented.

Rikku grimaced. "You remember how us Al-Bhed hate the way the Summoner's sacrifice themselves?"

Tidus nodded vaguely. "I remember…" he paused for a moment and then his eyes widened as he connected the two together. "You mean, they took Lady Yuna?"

Kalu inclined his head. "They were going to take her somewhere safe so that she wouldn't be able to sacrifice herself but obviously, we failed that mission."

"Ah, I see," Tidus said not all that upset about the kidnapping. He understood well what the Al-Bhed's were doing. They believed the Summoners were sacred with their rare art. There weren't very many Summoners to begin with and if every one of them sacrificed themselves for nothing then eventually, Spira would run out of Summoners and that was a sad thought.

If that happened, not only would Sin get stronger but the world of Spira would be destroyed. Summoners were more than just Summoning Aeons and practicing magic, they were also Healers, they could fix ailments that normal medical staffs would have no chance in fixing.

The hope of Spira lay in the Summoners, even glimpsing one of weak power gave them faith.

"That's good," Tidus said after a moment and Kalu arched an eyebrow distracted. "There aren't many Summoners left to begin with, imagine what would happen to Spira if they were all extinct?"

Rikku shuddered and Kalu's eyes widened, obviously they hadn't seen that side of the picture, they were only thinking of the Summoner's lives not the affect that they had in Spira.

"So, is Sir. Auron joining us or is he…." Kalu trailed off and wrinkled his nose. "Going with Lady Yuna?"

"He's mine," Tidus said with a sly grin. "I'm not letting that old bastard get away from me this time."

Rikku cheered. "Woohoo! How can anyone resist you anyway?"

Tidus left the rest of the game to Wakka and his team as they all filed into the locker rooms, he shook the man's hand. "Nice playing with you Wakka, you have a great team," He said causing all the Aurochs to blush. "If you keep at it, you can do anything, see you later, Wakka."

"Ah – yes! Thanks Summoner Tidus," Wakka bowed low and made the Yevon prayer. "If it wasn't for you, we'd have never got this far."

"Nonsense, you just needed a spark to get going. Don't think about losing," Tidus said firmly. "Think about the game and the ball and beating their royal asses. That's the only way to play a Blitzball game."

"_Yah_!" The Aurochs chanted.

Tidus turned to his guardians. "I'm going to get changed."

In the distance, Tidus could hear the end of half-time and the announcer through the speakers talking about him. He cringed and he knew that Seymour had a hand in giving his name because he knew that Auron wouldn't have, in fact it was probably how the man found him. The announcer could be heard all over Luca and he blushed to think of what everyone thought of him.

He'd been trying to remain discreet but it looked like that wouldn't be happening. He started to fix his hair, when strong warm invisible fingers wrapped around his wrists and brought them down to his side.

He knew those hands even if Seymour wasn't really there, he could feel the graze of his tips causing goose pimples to form up and down his arms. 'Down always suited you better, little angel,' he could hear and after a moment of staring at himself he ran a brush through his wild hair and kept it free.

He stuffed everything in his pack and slipped it on until it rested properly and he adjusted his staff.

It felt weird walking out with hair down and flying around him.

When he stepped out into the lockers, he saw Lady Yuna and Lulu in the corner. Kimahri was in there as well with his arms crossed by the door.

"Thank you, Summoner Tidus," Lulu spoke up.

Tidus inclined his head, his hair rippling forward over his shoulder. "You're welcome Miss Lulu, it was a lot of fun."

Lady Yuna took in a breath. "Y- yes, thank you Lord Tidus, I haven't seen Wakka this happy in a long time."

"Take care." When he glided out into the hallway, the players and security personal paused when they saw him.

The Kilika beasts cheered at him and Tidus blushed as he waved sheepishly.

A few Al-Bhed eyed him for a moment before bowing respectfully. "_Dryhgc vun y kuut kysa kioc, E ghaf E luimt luihd uh oui._" (Thanks for a good game guys, I knew I could count on you.)

"Cyo re du Rikku yht Kalu vun ic," (Say hi to Rikku and Kalu for us!)

Tidus smiled in understanding and turned left. He could hear the Goers giving Wakka a rather rough time and winced. It was four to three and he really hoped that the Aurochs could pull through.

There was five minutes left of the game, if only they could hold them off, he thought appearing inside the stadium stands. His eyes immediately locked on Seymour and he wasn't disappointed to see that the Guado had noticed him immediately and he could feel the man's eyes burning and tracing over his every feature.

He inclined his head and slowly swept passed the box intent on heading to Auron, Kalu, and Rikku in the stands. A few of the fans gasped when he passed them but he pretended to not notice for once, he was feeling shaky, his legs were getting heavier the closer he got to his guardians and it took all his strength not to turn and run back to Seymour.

Tidus resisted going red when several males made comments about how pretty he was. He grimaced inwardly, he hated to be called pretty unless it was by Seymour because he knew that the man didn't see him as a girl. He may look small and he may have long hair but he most certainly possessed the parts of being a boy.

Auron inclined his head. "There you are, I'm surprised you're not playing the final game."

Tidus smiled. "Well, I'm not really a part of the team," he said slipping between Rikku and Auron. Rikku immediately took to playing with his hair. "It's Wakka's last time playing and so I figured they should play together and hopefully they can hold the Goers off to win it."

There was a cheer from the crowd and then a negative moan and Tidus snapped his head over to see that Wakka while having made a goal making it five to three was head butted by one of the Goers.

"Wakka should attack back, idiot," Tidus grumbled. "It's no wonder their team never wins! If you don't fight back you get dragged under."

"At least they're doing alright, Wakka seems talented, pity the others aren't," Rikku said leaning over the rail.

"_Five… four… three… two… one!_ AND I don't believe it, the Besaid Aurochs have won the Blitzball Cup!"

The crowd was going wild, some hoots, hollers, and then boos. Tidus leaned back with a sly smile until something out of the corner of Tidus' eye called for his attention. He saw that Seymour had inclined his head to one of the Guado guards and it wasn't thirty seconds later that the open stadium was swamped in fiends.

Auron and his guardians jumped over the stands, Tidus rose, his eyes cross. What was going on? He knew he didn't mistake the signal that Seymour had given the Guado's. Seymour really wouldn't do this, would he? Tidus vaulted over the rail and joined his guardians. All three of them had banned together but every time they destroyed one another would take up its place.

Tidus feared Summoning as he shot off Fira and Blizzara alternatively. Three of the fiends hissed at him and launched their attack but Auron was already in front.

"Don't move!" he growled bringing his katana forward with a strong wave of killer's intent.

The fiends froze in fear and Tidus was able to take them out simultaneously with his spells.

"You're not going to Summon?" Rikku asked as she got nipped in the side.

Tidus saw more and more fiends raining down, he wondered just what was Seymour playing at doing this? He didn't even look up at the man in the box, he was afraid too, afraid of what he might see.

"Back up!" Tidus ordered getting tired of the fight. Rikku was breathing heavy and Yuna and her guards came running to help.

Before Tidus could begin his Summons however there was a swish of cloaks and he flinched when he saw Seymour stepping up and Summoning a massively powerful Aeon. It screamed and flailed within the restraints and Tidus could feel his heart tearing in two at the cries.

His only thought at the time was, 'Seymour's mother.'

She launched a vicious attack sending every one of the fiends into a puff of pyreflies. He could hear Lady Yuna in the background moaning about how amazing it was and how powerful Maester Seymour was.

"Isn't he amazing?" she asked Lulu breathlessly.

Tidus frowned deeply when the crowd roared and cheered. He felt sickened and annoyed, Rikku grumbled.

"What did he do that for! We had it," she complained.

"Who knows," Kalu said darkly. "Show off."

Auron grunted. "We should get out of here. It's not safe."

Tidus was about to obey when Seymour's eyes found their way to him. The teen shook his head slowly and he drew up on what strength he had left to turn his back on Seymour and walk away with his guardians.

The massive crowd bustled out talking with excitement, fear, and singing praises of Maester Seymour.

Tidus tried to shake the bad feeling inside of him but it was hard. They moved away from the crowd when Lady Yuna and her guardians approached them and gave the usual bow and prayer of greeting.

Lady Yuna was quick to turn her attention on Auron. "S… Sir Auron, I'm Lady Yuna, from the Isle of Besaid," she addressed tentatively.

"Yes, I am aware, you look like your father," Auron said gruffly. "How is your pilgrimage going?"

"G… Good thank you for asking."

"Is Sir. Auron your lost guardian, Summoner Tidus?" Wakka blurted wide eyed.

Tidus smiled. "Yes," he said and glared at the man beside him.

Lady Yuna seemed a little crestfallen at the announcement. "O- oh, how long have you been Lord Tidus' guardian?"

Auron tilted his head. "For a very long time," he said and nodded toward Kimahri. "Thank you for helping me with my promise."

Kimahri to everyone's surprise bowed deep. "Kimahri keep Yuna safe."

"We will be heading on our way."

Lady Yuna didn't seem to want to let them go so suddenly and she stepped forward. "Please, we are most likely heading in the same direction I'm sure, why don't we stick together?"

Auron grunted and turned to Tidus. "It's your call."

Tidus shrugged. "I don't really care," he said distractedly. "It's fine. We're heading toward Mi'ihen High Road to the Djose Temple."

Auron nodded sharply. "Good plan."

There was about an hour and a half before the boat was to depart and no one on Tidus' group was looking forward to sitting on the ship for so long.

Rikku bugged them all into looking at the souvenir stall, while Kalu suggested a quick dinner.

Tidus' mind wasn't on what they were doing as he agreed and they headed toward the café. He was deeply immersed in all things Seymour and he swept his hand through his hair tiredly.

Auron moved into step close to him. "You seem tired, Tidus."

Tidus confessed with a mere nod. "I need to talk to you alone later," he said crossing his arms and staring straight ahead.

"We can do that now if you can wait to settle your hunger," Auron suggested understanding that something was seriously wrong.

Tidus stopped abruptly making everyone follow suit and turn to him. "That's a good idea, tell them please, I don't want to argue," he murmured lowly.

Auron immediately turned to the group. "You all head to the café, Tidus and I have a few things to settle in private. We'll find you in a half hour."

Rikku tilted her head as Kalu nodded. "Of course Sir. Auron." He bowed respectfully and took Rikku by the elbow. "Let's go Rikku, you know their onigiri is the best here, I heard."

Lady Yuna looked as though she wanted to hang back but one sharp look from Auron had Lulu leading her away and they could hear in the distance.

"Sir. Auron is not your guardian Yuna."

"I- I know."

Tidus puffed out a breath and jerked his head toward the same empty dock that he had spoken with Seymour on. He wondered briefly why it was constantly deserted but all the boxes and crates littering the area told him why, it was mostly used as storage hall.

He sagged his shoulders. "Auron, you know I slipped out of time by accident three years ago, right?"

Auron nodded. "I'm aware, I yelled at Jecht for a good long hour for that."

Tidus smiled appreciatively. "Well, when I fell into Spira, I landed quite literally in Seymour Guado's lap."

Even behind his darkened shades, Tidus could see Auron's eyes grow wide. "You didn't…" he breathed heavily.

Tidus nodded. "I did," he murmured. "In doing so, I got close to Seymour."

"How close?" Auron asked dubiously.

Tidus had a pained expression on his face before he turned around and bowed his head. "I stayed with him for six months, no one knew about me. I remained there until the Fayth sent for me."

"Tidus… you didn't answer my question," Auron said sharply. "How close?"

"Six months, Auron. You figure it out," he huffed.

There was silence, except for the distant noises in the background. His heart was beating furiously and he was feeling a little hot at the scrutiny from Auron. He was caught up in a spiral of emotions, all mixed with different layers.

He was furious with Seymour for what he had done and he wanted so desperately to know the reason why but at the same time, he loved Seymour so much that it tore him apart to know that Seymour was doing something cold and cruel.

Tidus had known from the beginning that Seymour was an ambitious man with a lot of negative energy toward Spira. He understood the man's feelings, really he did. He knew of Seymour's despair and his mother's anguish. He saw it every day in the gentle lines of the blue-haired Guado. He saw all this and Tidus did his very best to take out those negative feelings.

He wondered briefly, if it was his fault that caused Seymour to return to the negative. Tidus knew that his disappearance had affected Seymour and he most likely believed himself to be abandoned… again. Tidus cringed, he only wished that he had time to leave a note.

But that still didn't give Seymour the right to put others in danger no matter what his future plans happened to be.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, I knew you needed to know," Tidus whispered. "I mean, I know we might not have known each other as long as we should have, Auron. But you're the closest thing I have to a father," he confessed weakly. "I mean, you were a better man than my old man. I don't want you to be disappointed with me."

Auron's expression softened greatly at Tidus' words. He took in a sharp breath before stepping forward and reaching out to grip Tidus' shoulders. "Why would I be disappointed in you?" he asked lowly.

Tidus bit down on his lip. "I love him." Those famous three letter words that were so pure and rare left the Summoner's lips. "I love him so much, the good, the bad, and the ugly side. I don't really know what to do."

Once again silence reigned over them before Auron broke it. "I can't give you proper advice on this. As a guardian, I would tell you to stay away. As a father, I would tell you never to get those thoughts again, but as a man who understands the power behind such words, I will tell you to follow your heart. I will stand behind you Tidus, even if I don't like it."

Tidus leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Auron's chest. "Thank you, Auron. I fear Lady Yuna is in the process of trying to take you away from me."

Auron chuckled dryly and ruffled Tidus head affectionately. "I'm sorry but you're stuck with me, kid. I invested too much into you, I've fulfilled my promise to Yuna's father and I fulfilled it to yours as well. But neither of them ever told me to stick around to the end. I have no obligations left to Yuna and I choose to have an obligation to you, Tidus."

Although, Tidus still felt sick a small weight had come up off his shoulders. "Now, I just need to tell Rikku and Kalu. They won't like this one single bit."

Auron snorted. "No, I daresay they won't."

"Gah! Cid's gonna kill me!"

"Probably."


	5. Fiery Angel

_**Part V**_

_**Fiery Angel**_

_Angels are inseparable friends, who bring strength and consolation to those who include them in their lives. In truth, angels are our best friends._

_Janice T. Connell,_

The wind softly blew over Tidus and his strange crowd, Kalu was silent and the Summoner knew he was fuming because of Wakka's words about Al Bhed. Rikku was taking it all in stride as she usually did.

Tidus' hair swirled up and blocked some of his vision and he wrinkled his nose, remembering why he always placed it back in a braid. Kalu seeing the teen's predicament snickered and in retaliation Tidus stuck out his tongue childishly.

Yuna's group seemed to trek along after them, Tidus could tell that Lulu was uncomfortable while Wakka didn't seem to care either way. The female Summoner kept asking Auron small questions but his answers were always the typical one word type and sometimes, Tidus often forgot about the big blue Ronso of their crowd.

In the short distance, Tidus noticed Seymour's massive vessel was still docked, it's sails flapping and the golden symbols of Yevon stood out underneath the clear blue skies and before he could ponder just why they had yet to set sail, the man that was constantly on his mind appeared on the edge of the ship, he held one side of his robes and began to disembark.

"Summoner Tidus," he addressed causing everyone but Tidus, Auron, and Kimahri to gasp at being addressed by a famous Maester.

Tidus turned, his eyes blank. "What can I help you with?" he asked without bowing.

Lady Yuna and her entourage had all got down on their knees, Kimahri included but Tidus' were a little different.

Seymour inclined his head. "I happened to overhear that you were heading toward the Djose Temple, the Mi'ihen High Road will be closed by the time you arrive for a special operations and I would hate to see you detoured. If you wouldn't mind, you and your guardians can accompany me on my ship. There's plenty of room…" he paused as his eyes trailed over Lady Yuna and her guardians. "For all of you," he said with a finish.

Tidus bristled as Seymour's eyes honed in on him and he clenched his fist at his side, restraining the angry tirade that he was about to launch. But no matter how angry Tidus was, he would not disrespect Seymour in front of commoners.

He looked up at Auron, who placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's your call, Tidus," he said.

Tidus bowed his head fractionally, even if he wanted to say no, he couldn't. He promised Seymour that he wouldn't leave him again, no matter how angry he was. "If you wish it," he said as Kalu and Rikku made a strange noise in the back of their throats.

Seymour turned and smiled. "Never fear young ones, I have no grudge against either of you." He bowed and swept aside. "I have already asked my servants to prepare rooms for each of you."

"Wow, a maester inviting us on his ship!" Wakka gasped.

"Straighten up and stop drooling," Lulu snapped.

"Th- Thank you Maester Seymour," Yuna said passing him and bowing low.

"Think nothing of it," Seymour dismissed. "I am always ready to help Summoners in need, they are our hope in Spira's world."

The vessel was grand and Tidus, Auron, Rikku, and Kalu were the only ones who seemed to notice the hidden use of machina.

"You certainly make impressions on people, Tidus," Kalu grumbled.

Rikku sighed. "He seems sincere," she murmured back.

"Seems it, there is no solid proof of that. These are Yevonites, Rikku."

Tidus stepped forward and placed his hands on both their shoulders. "Trust me," he breathed loud enough for only his guardians to catch, Auron included.

Kalu and Rikku blinked and stared back at him before nodding assuredly.

The Guado servants gave everyone rooms; Rikku and Kalu in one and Auron and Tidus in the other. They were luxurious, Tidus' cheeks were a little colored and Auron smirked.

"It's nice to have a friend in such a high place, Tidus," Auron taunted lowly when the Guado disappeared with a deep bow.

Tidus rolled his eyes at the smirk on Auron's face. "Poor Rikku and Kalu. I need to tell them soon."

"It would alleviate their fears if anything."

The Guado's all bowed to him and he smiled benignly. He didn't want to go making enemies, he thought pulling up his robe as he ascended onto the main deck where he saw Seymour leaning against one of the post sails, his blue hair catching with the wind as the ship began to disembark at four times the speed the other ships moved at and Tidus could bet all of his Aeons that there was no chocobo power being ran.

Tidus clenched his teeth and pinched the bridge of his nose. He really did look a sight, he thought but he couldn't let the man's intoxicating appearance consume him. He was furious with Seymour no matter how attracted he was, no matter how much his body burned.

Tidus used the back of his hand to brush his hair from his eyes as he slowly moved to stand next to the towering man.

Seymour turned his head fractionally and he breathed in sharply at the ethereal sight of Tidus, his little angel's hair swaying and blowing into his pretty face, his eyes so bright and alight with a fire. The robes he wore simply added to the curvaceous dimensions of the teen's body. One that Seymour wished to worship until Tidus was satisfied.

Seymour opened his mouth to speak but Tidus raised his hand to stop him. "Don't talk right now," Tidus said icily and his eyes narrowed causing an intense shiver to glide its way sensually down Seymour's spine.

He even looked beautiful when he was cross.

Tidus crossed his arms over his chest and stared out at the endless skies and seas watching as they seemed to run together in the distance.

It remained silent, only a few Guado's came up onto the deck to check on them and he saw Auron leaning against the side of the ship far enough away to give them privacy but was still within range in case something were to go wrong.

Kalu and Rikku had come up and their eyes widened when they saw their Summoner standing next to Seymour as though they belonged.

Yuna's cheeks flamed red when she appeared with her entourage and Wakka's mouth gaped open. They were all shuffled to one side near Auron and Tidus could barely pick her soft voice up in the distance.

"I'm furious," Tidus huffed. "I want to stay furious for a while."

Seymour's eyes glittered. "It is not healthy to bottle all that anger up inside of you."

Tidus glanced once behind him, mostly to fix his rippling robes and he caught sight of a chubby man speaking with Auron. "Who is that?"

Seymour didn't have to look back, his hearing picked up the man's grating tones. "Maester Kinoc, he is in charge of the Crusaders." he answered.

Tidus didn't respond to that and instead rubbed the side of his face tiredly. "We have too many spectators for this," he hissed.

"They are of no consequence," Seymour said offhandedly. "This is between you and I. Not them."

"Why?" Tidus barely whispered. "Why would you do that?"

"No one was in danger, little angel," Seymour promised. "I would not have allowed it."

Tidus growled quietly and turned the other way. "Yet, you allowed fiends to run amok. Just what were you thinking?"

"You know what I told you, how I was shunned and hated, I needed to get Spira's attention."

"You could have chosen a better way," Tidus snipped jadedly. "God, this conversation, we should have in private."

"If you wish," Seymour said smiling gently. "Do you know how beautiful you are when cross?"

Tidus ground his teeth and his heart thudded at the words. Sweet talking was not going to get him anywhere, no matter how much his heart responded. "I'm angry."

"Yes," Seymour agreed. "Do what you will to me, if you wish you can leave me, little angel."

Tidus' head snapped up at that and his fury throttled through him and before he could even think of what he was doing, his hand acted on its own accord and he slapped Seymour sharply on his left cheek.

Both of them ignored the sudden outburst from an angry Yuna and her group, the soft chuckling from Auron in the corner, and the two Al-Bhed's blinking rapidly as if they couldn't believe what they had just witnessed.

The Guado's were all zigzagging around and Maester Kinoc looked completely out of sorts.

Seymour turned and bowed his head low. "I deserved that," he said loud enough for everyone to hear and he held up his hand to stop the Guado and Kinoc from coming further. "I apologize, little angel."

"You had damn well better! I'm upset but I wouldn't go that far! When I make a promise, I tend to keep it, Seymour Guado," he growled desperately, he was shaken and so hyped up that he thought his entire body would explode. "Please Seymour, I don't want you to walk off into a path that you know, I cannot follow."

Seymour's soul warmed at Tidus' words and he knew the underline meaning, Tidus was willing to walk the ends of the earth for him so long as it had nothing to do with evil and dastardly plots. Tidus would not give up on him and he was always willing to forgive.

To the surprise of the ship, Seymour slipped down onto one knee.

Tidus sighed heavily. "Stand up, you're a maester," he grumbled placing his hand on top of Seymour's head causing the man to peer up and lock gazes with him. "You don't need to grovel at a commoner's feet."

"Angels are not commoners," Seymour breathed as he slowly stood. "My angel could never be a commoner and I'm no maester whenever you are involved, my titles will remained shed. Don't ever call me maester."

Tidus smiled purely, his heart moving in steady rhythm. "I'm not mad anymore."

Seymour chuckled and when he did the entire boat could hear it as he nodded. "I know."

Tidus blushed when he looked over his shoulder at everyone goggling. "Eh, heh, sorry you saw that," he said embarrassedly.

"How could you do that?" Yuna finally broke from her frozen state. "How could you strike a maester that way, Summoner Tidus?"

"Yah, what were you thinking! You could be in trouble, sent to prison!" Wakka spluttered.

"Maester Seymour what on earth is going on?" Kinoc asked, glaring darkly at Tidus.

Seymour smiled and inclined his head. "I thank you all for your concern, but this is a private matter. It does not involve anyone else."

"B- but! He hit you, Maester Seymour!" Yuna said in horror. "How could you let this be?"

"It is what it is," Seymour answered solemnly. "I was at fault and Tidus here called me on it. Do not trouble yourselves and please do leave Tidus alone for he has the right to do what he pleases with me."

Rikku scratched her head in confusion at that while Kalu's eyes narrowed in thought.

Auron however was chortling without a care of any glares he may have received. He walked right up to Tidus and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I think I'll give you the advice of the last part of our discussion in Luca, Tidus."

Tidus blinked at the recollection and then he colored a bit.

Seymour arched a crafted eyebrow wondering at the pretty hue of Tidus' cheeks. He suspected that Auron knew what was going on between them, Tidus most likely told him. It was inevitable, Seymour now had Tidus and he would be damned if he allowed anyone to take him away.

(o)

Tidus received many glares from Yuna and her group, Lulu however seemed to be in the process of unraveling Tidus and Seymour's strange encounter, being the smarter one without the naïve nature, she saw things with her garnet eyes that the others couldn't possibly spot. She did her best to keep Yuna and Wakka in line.

Kalu and Rikku dragged Tidus off alone in their room before bolting the door and demanding him to spill. Auron slipped through with a smirk. "I can't miss this."

Tidus groaned and moved to sit on one of the beds. "Where do I start?"

"The beginning!" Rikku demanded.

"If there is a beginning," Kalu said softly. "Not that I'm sorry that you struck him, I'm curious to know why you seem so close to him."

Tidus basically told Rikku and Kalu what he told Auron, leaving out Seymour's involvement of the fiends. He told a little white lie.

"I slapped him because he knows Yevon is a joke," Tidus whispered quietly. "He knows all of this and yet he became a Maester. I warned him not to go into a place I couldn't follow."

Auron was the only one to see through the lie but he didn't comment as Kalu and Rikku sat next to each other, wide eyed and horrified at what they had been told.

"Kalu?" Rikku whimpered.

Kalu swallowed. "Cid's going to kill us."

Rikku nodded piteously.

Tidus sighed. "I understand if you don't want to be my guardians any longer."

Rikku and Kalu's head snapped up and their eyes narrowed simultaneously and before he could register what was happening, the two Al-Bhed tackled him until they rolled off the bed with a thump, Rikku and Kalu on top of him and holding him down.

Kalu smirked before digging into Tidus' sides while Rikku kept him pinned, causing him to thrust his head back in spasms as laughter erupted from his mouth at being tickled.

Auron simply watched as though it were a Blitzball Tournament but much more entertaining.

"Gaah! Guys, pl- please! I'm sorry!" Tidus cried as he squirmed and thrashed. "Please! I won't say it again."

Rikku growled. "Why would we come all this way and endure a Yevonite ship if we weren't serious about guarding you?"

"Yeah really, I wouldn't have endured Wakka's relentless preening about prayer and atonement," Kalu snorted as he leaned against Tidus' shoulder. "We're not only your guardians, you silly pretty boy, but we're also your friends."

Rikku nodded sharply. "You better get it!" she ordered pointing her claw at him.

Tidus whimpered and nodded. "I do, I'm sorry."

Kalu gave a sagely nod. "Good! You learn fast." Rikku rolled off Tidus and Kalu stood and held out his hand. "Don't be such an idiot. We knew something was strange. We just had no idea how strange."

"Yeah, really, I mean, so what you love him. What can we do about it?"

Tidus blushed and plopped down on the bed as he straightened his robes. "I just didn't know how you'd react."

"It's not really your fault," Kalu said sniffing. "Well, it is in a way but really, we understand and if you see something in him that we don't, then so be it."

Rikku bobbed her head. "Besides, I don't think he would allow you to assault him like that if his feelings weren't the same."

"Not to mention, he got down on his knees in front of everyone," Kalu said smirking.

Tidus scowled. "I didn't want that to happen," he said crossing his arms in a pout. "I didn't like what he said and I couldn't stop myself. He should have known better."

"A little excitement on a pilgrimage never hurt anyone," Auron grunted. "Except a Maester's pride," he mused causing Kalu and Rikku to snicker and Tidus to roll his eyes.

"Thanks guys," Tidus then said softly.

"So," Kalu taunted throwing himself on the bed and grinning slyly. "He's the one who loves your long hair, eh?"

Auron arched an eyebrow as Tidus' blush deepened to a bright cherry hue. Rikku squealed. "That's kind of cute!" she chirped. "And it's not like he's hard to look at, I mean he is rather astonishing to the eyes."

Tidus shook his head with a soft laugh.

Kalu rolled his eyes. "So, I'm not good enough for you eh, Rikku?"

Rikku squeaked and Tidus arched an eyebrow. "Huh?" he asked looking from Rikku to Kalu. "What did I miss?"

"Teenagers," Auron muttered propping his chin up in his hand.

Kalu chuckled. "Nothing much, last year Rikku and I were betrothed. She's a little young but Cid wanted to make sure she didn't go off with a Yevonite like his sister. There aren't many pure Al-Bhed's left you know?"

Tidus blinked. "Oh, I see. His sister married a Yevonite?"

"Braska," Auron answered.

Tidus gasped. "So that means… Lady Yuna is part Al-Bhed and your…" he whirled around to Rikku who was moaning.

"Don't say it! Don't say it!" she whined placing her hands to her ears. "I don't want to hear it!"

"She's not that bad," Tidus said softly. "A little naïve, I guess."

"And jealous," Kalu reminded.

Tidus shrugged. "I have no actual opinion of her except she is naïve. I'm sure she's a very talented Summoner though."

"You're more talented, the Fayth saw to that," Auron spoke up for the first time. "Lord Braska wanted Yuna to remain naïve. In fact, I don't think he wanted her to become a Summoner."

"I understand, no matter how much he loves Spira, he would love his daughter more and to have her sacrificed for this never ending cycle…" Tidus trailed off.

There was a tap at the door, Auron answered to a young Guado who bowed appropriately. "Lord Tidus and guardians, Maester Seymour asks your company at dinner this evening."

Tidus arched an eyebrow, knowing that the Guado seemed completely confused why Seymour would ask rather than demand/insist. He smiled to the Guado. "Thank you, what's your name?"

The Guado looked, his green eyes blinked at Tidus in confusion. "Chester Guado, Lord Tidus."

"Nice to meet you Chester! Will you show us the way?"

Chester bobbed his head and they were taken deeper into the massive vessel to a luxurious open cabin. Definitely, Seymour's tastes, he thought eyeing the intricate silver trinkets. There was a portrait on the side of the wall of his mother, that same portrait resided in several parts of Seymour's mansion.

Yuna and her guards appeared with another Guado servant and gasped in awe of the room.

Rikku was gazing at the picture along with Kalu. "Wow, she's beautiful."

Tidus smiled. "His mom," he answered the silent question from his guards.

Yuna frowned at him but said nothing while Wakka goggled at the food.

Rikku moved around the room looking at all the art pieces with interest and Kalu followed as Tidus' fingers danced across one of the high back red plush dining chairs.

The door on the right opened and Seymour appeared before them.

Yuna and her guardians bowed deep, before the girl began to stutter her thanks.

"It is my pleasure to host," Seymour said with a deep bow, his eyes lingering on Tidus. "Please, sit. It doesn't matter where, we're all friends, titles and ranks make no difference in my eyes."

"Your ship, it's beautiful," Yuna said in awe.

"Thank you. It keeps me from being homesick when I'm gone for too long."

Tidus took a seat on the left side of the head table, Yuna bristled when she saw this and took up the right directly across from him.

Auron placed himself next to Tidus followed by Rikku and Kalu.

Seymour gracefully sat the at the head and at first the dinner was a little awkward, for one, Tidus wasn't all that keen on eating with a watchful Yuna right in front of him.

Maester Kinoc joined them a few moments later and Yuna asked about Maester Mika.

"The trip has tired him out and he's resting," Kinoc answered taking a seat at the very end of the table.

Tidus noticed that their side of the table had all of his favorites and he caught Seymour's eyes and was given a small supple smile.

Soft chatter went out, gratitude for the meal and the board while Seymour indulged everyone with his smiles and kindness but Tidus knew that he wasn't a very big people person.

Tidus used his fingers to nibble on the medium rare steak tips and didn't join in on much conversation. Yuna was doing a pretty good job of keeping Seymour talking and Tidus wondered if his partner was about to suffer from a headache.

Auron passed Tidus his favorite bread.

"So, Sir. Auron, it must be tough having to choose who to guard," Kinoc brought up with a smile. "What with both of your old pal's children being talented Summoners and all."

Yuna blushed as Tidus tilted his head, wondering what kind of response the priest would receive.

Auron shrugged. "I fulfilled my promises to both men already. I chose to give my services to Tidus of my own accord."

"Curious, very curious," Kinoc said genially.

Seymour observed everyone closely, his eyes however always fell on the blond at his left, he was tearing off bits of steak and he knew his little angel was uncomfortable because of the young girl on his left who kept sending him furtive glances. He knew that Tidus did not like being stared at while eating, a small cute little quirk of his that only Seymour had been able to bypass.

Glasses clinked together and Seymour did his best to answer whenever Yuna sparked up a rather mundane topic and he was suddenly glad that his plans for using her as his white queen had vanished. She would get boring extremely fast. He had nothing against her personally, he didn't even know her, and she seemed like a kind girl but Tidus had been right about her.

She was naïve down to the bone and naivety was not something Seymour found endearing. Innocence and naivety were two different things, Tidus while innocent in various ways but he had a mind of his own and was able to think for himself, stand up to Seymour or anyone else whenever he was furious or something bugged him enough.

He was not above taking his anger out if it was deserved, Seymour loved that spark and he would never allow it to dim.

But he knew that someone like Yuna would be easily trampled over. To any Yevonite she would make the perfect consort. Quiet and shy, rarely talking out of turn, light weight, and easily bendable to the will of others.

Tidus was like a ferocious feline, enough said.

Seymour couldn't help but feel that he'd have rather had dinner with Tidus alone, so that they could talk without having to worry about others butting in or stating their opinions on questions that had nothing to do with them.

He wouldn't have minded had it been just Tidus and his guardians. They were a lot more grounded and down to earth, which reminded him of the beautiful musical laughter he had heard earlier.

He paused in his meal and refilled Tidus' drink without him asking. "I heard you earlier, you were screaming and then laughing. You had me worried briefly."

Rikku and Kalu snickered as Tidus pinked at the comment. "Ah, yeah," he said flipping his hair behind his shoulders.

"Tidus was being stupid," Rikku chirped. "We were putting him in line!"

Kalu nodded. "Sometimes he needs it. We have our ways."

Seymour chuckled. "Does it work?"

"This time it did," Kalu answered.

Rikku bobbed her head.

"I wound up on the floor, Auron just laughed at me," he said shooting the older man a glare.

Auron held up his hands in surrender. "You deserved it."

"Yah!" Rikku piped in.

"He had little faith in us," Kalu added to the conversation.

If they weren't around certain company, Tidus would have flung something at them. Kalu must have saw it on his face because he smirked.

Tidus stuck his nose in the air. "I had every right to be worried."

Seymour smiled. "It's nice that your affairs are settled and you have such close guardians, Tidus. That is a treasured thing."

Tidus smiled truly. "I know."

After being left out of the conversation, Yuna took the comfortable silence away by asking Seymour what he had planned for Spira.

Tidus sighed inwardly, he was getting sick of this proper etiquette crap. He was so close to Seymour and yet so far away. It was cruel and unfair. Everyone else was struggling to string enough words together to make up conversation and all Tidus had to do was smile to get his.

He sagged a bit in his seat, Seymour noticed his slightly pouting posture and resisted smiling. Tidus had never been one for such distance between them when they were close and it took a lot for Seymour not to grab Tidus right out of his seat and have his way, everyone else be damned.

If Seymour hadn't expected it, he might have jumped but as he answered Yuna's question about peace around Spira, a warm sweet hand slid over his left knee and squeezed.

He allowed his own hand to fall under the table at his lap and lightly glided his finger down Tidus' wrist causing the smallest of trembles. Such soft and beautiful skin, Seymour wanted to press his lips to it so bad and take a taste, how he wished to consume his little angel until he were reduced to quivering cute mess.

His strong need for desire trailed up his spine and he shifted discreetly and when his fingers danced toward Tidus' elbow he let his hand drop into the boy's lap right on his thigh.

Tidus kept his features schooled into a normal expression but his skin began to flare with trickling heat. He lifted his glass with his left hand and put it to his lips only to nearly drop it when Seymour's strong hand slid further down his thigh and gripped it before spreading him a little.

His body reacted and he knew if Auron looked his way, the man would find a hormone ridden teenage boy. Naturally, he slid up on the seat and his eyes widened a little when Seymour's hand brushed along the outside of his robes.

It didn't help the fact that his robes were pure silk and the touch immensely became sensitive against his growing hardness. He bit down on his lip and longed to moan out as his eyes rolled. He continued to take sips of his drink but his left hand was becoming unsteady and so he put it down before he could embarrass himself by spilling it.

What was Seymour doing? Tidus' mind whined. He willed down a shudder when Seymour began to rub his groin through the robes and he could feel his hardness leaking small drips of cum. Oh, how dangerous!

His heart rate kicked up several notches and his blood began to boil and he longed to bring his hips up so he could have more contact with Seymour's playful hand but he knew that was a bad idea.

Tidus gripped Seymour's robes rather than his knee and fisted them unconsciously. The pressure was building intensively and Tidus shot Seymour a warning look of desire.

Before he could humiliate himself with a cry and a mess, he let go of Seymour's robes and curled his fingers into Seymour's desperately and squeezed.

Seymour offered Tidus a satisfied smile causing the teen's eyes to narrow. He sat there still, refusing to move because if he did, Tidus knew he would start to shake. Seymour slipped his fingers between his own smaller ones and brushed his thumb along the top affectionately.

Tidus' thumping heart was whining for him.

When Tidus had met Seymour three years ago, the man didn't do anything more than kiss him on the forehead or the cheek. He was so reserved and gentle, never expecting anything from Tidus and it had taken his own initiation to even get a simple kiss from the man.

He knew he had been rather young, but not too young to understand his own heart. But now that he was older, his heart was screaming for more than gentle comforts. He wanted taken, no, he needed taken.

Tidus needed to be touched, tasted, and shamelessly bent over with Seymour's body thrusting into inside. He needed release and he needed Seymour, everything that he was demanded it.

Maester Kinoc was the first to leave the dinner table, it was funny how the meal only lasted about forty-five minutes when it felt like several hours.

Being molested under a table right next to a father figure could do that.

Tidus still had Seymour's hand when Auron nudged him. "I believe we too will get some rest. I thank you Maester Seymour for your generous hospitality."

Seymour smiled. "It was my _pleasure_." When he said this, his eyes trailed over to Tidus briefly.

His group caught it along with Yuna. The girl looked a little red around the edges of her pretty face.

Tidus couldn't help but feel a little childish and longed to mock or taunt her, however he kept his cool and smiled sheepishly before slowly releasing Seymour's hand, adjusted his robes, and stood properly.

"Yes, thank you so much Seymour," he said informally without a bow as he walked around the man and brushed casually against him with his arm.

Yuna and her guardians goggled at his daring nature Wakka jumped him. "Hey! You show some respect! You're a Summoner not a commoner!"

Tidus paused and glanced at a furious Wakka before looking back at Seymour.

"Tidus has no need for formalities with me," Seymour said standing gracefully.

"But Maester Seymour!" Wakka groused. "First he hits you and then he disrespects you, you can't possibly allow that!"

"Wakka," Lulu warned sharply. "That is none of your business."

"But, Lulu, it's wrong and so rude," Yuna said softly and shot a glare at Tidus.

"You can't possibly understand what Tidus and I were discussing, so don't think he would do something so harsh if there wasn't a good reason for it," Seymour informed calmly.

Rikku sniffed at Wakka. "Yeah, so don't go thinking you know our cute Tidus, just 'cause you play Blitzball with him."

Tidus chuckled. "It's fine," he said waving his hand dismissively. "And for your information, Wakka _and_ Lady Yuna, I don't disrespect Seymour, I never have. He knows that," he said coldly before turning with an elegant swish of his robes and gracefully gliding out.

Seymour was left dazed at the act as everyone slowly began to leave, they were quiet but Yuna's guardians were all thinking the same thing. 'What was going on?'


	6. Loved Angel

_**Warning: Sexual Content ahead.**_

_**Part VI**_

_**Loved Angel**_

_Ask your angels to stay as near to you as they can; to help keep your vision clear and your presence simple, so in all the days to come there will be a radiance and Glory in your spirit._

_Karen Goldman_

Auron was snoozing on one of the single beds in the room, when Tidus came out from his shower. He was wearing normal dark blue shorts and a black tank top, his hair was wet and laying against his back. He padded across the wooden floors and tip-toed silently out of the room.

He longed to go back to Seymour's room but he feared that the Guado's would keep him and so instead, he climbed up onto the main deck and breathed in the scent of fresh air. The dark sky and stars were endless and the sea looked like plate glass as it sailed closer toward its destination.

The wind blew and it felt heavenly as it brushed across his skin eagerly. He headed to the front and perched himself in Indian style on the edge.

He knew that Seymour would find him and he wasn't disappointed when he felt the shadow and soft scuffle of feet across the hard deck.

"You elude me, little angel," Seymour's arms circled around Tidus' body and the teen smiled and pressed against him.

"I do not," Tidus rebuked feeling the brush of blue hair across his skin. "I was waiting for you."

"Were you?" Seymour purred and dipped his face down into Tidus' neck. He pressed gentle kisses along his skin as Tidus tilted his head to one side, giving his lover full access. "I apologize for tonight, I honestly did not wish to have them there but it would have been rude of me not to give an invite."

Tidus smiled. "I know," he assured and hitched a breath when Seymour's teeth nibbled along his skin. "Nn, I wanted to come find you… but I didn't think your servants would allow that."

Seymour smiled. "They have already been told that you have full access to my rooms, my little angel."

"Good to know." Tidus caressed Seymour's cheek affectionately, grazing along his ear and neck. "Hm, I missed you."

"I know, I've missed you too, little angel."

Tidus nuzzled Seymour's chin with his cheek and smiled when he understood the silent actions. He released Tidus' neck and wasted no time diving into the teen's sweet lips and devouring them completely.

Seymour tightened his hold on Tidus' small frame as their tongues met and lapped greedily at each other.

The connection was an electrical thread and Tidus felt the flow of energy stream through his veins attacking every nerve in his body. He shuddered and shifted in his sitting position until he was on his knees facing Seymour. One hand gripped the front of his robes while his other carded through the Guado's hair and fisting it sharply. He pressed closer, wanting to get deeper and further in.

The lack of oxygen was sending dizzy signals to his body, but he didn't care. Tidus' fingers climbed up Seymour's front and circled around the Royal Crest tattoos on across the top of the chest. It was one of the first things that Tidus had ever noticed about Seymour, the intricate markings of the barbed tail ancient dragons, caressed in black as though it had been brushed on in calligraphic strokes.

It took a lot of strength to release Tidus' swollen lips from his hold and the boy moaned demurely at the advanced.

"Let's take this to my cabin, little angel," Seymour soothed as he brushed his finger down those pouting lips.

The fire that ignited in Tidus' eyes made Seymour kiss him one last time harshly and it promised Tidus that he would not get off this boat without satisfaction.

Nothing had to be said when Seymour locked the door of his room because Tidus grabbed Seymour by the chest of his robes and forced him down into the silken sheets of the massive bed.

Each article of clothing was tossed off and landed every which way, Tidus' head thrashed from side to side when Seymour caressed his thighs while kissing and licking up and down his chest.

Tidus' body burned as he submerged his hands into Seymour's hair and clenched his teeth to keep from screaming when his cock was devoured with lapping lust.

"I'm taking my time," Seymour told Tidus rising up to kiss his edible lips. "I'm going to worship you, little angel."

Tidus mewed out and gripped Seymour by the neck and cheek and licked his tongue. "So long as I have you inside of me by the end."

"I promise." Seymour grinned and nibbled his chin.

When Seymour promised that every inch of him would be tasted and touched, he hadn't been kidding. Tidus squirmed and writhed on the bed, losing control too many times to count until he was so soaked in his own come that they did not need lubrication.

Seymour trailed long licks up Tidus' chest, enjoying the salted flavor on the ridges of his tongue.

Each finger that Tidus took stretched him, it began with a hint of pain followed by a filling pressure and then when those same fingers began to touch his nerves he came up on the bed with an escaping moan.

Seymour had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. "You're so wet…"

"Nnn, now… please," Tidus begged, his eyes peeling open and he was wracked with heated desire seeing the passion in Seymour's eyes, the burning lust and need was contagious and Tidus caught it full on when his lover's strong body slid on top of him, his legs were hooked by one arm. Tidus leaned forward and bit down on Seymour's shoulder when his thick cock began to penetrate him.

Seymour gave a low groan and arched his head a little, feeling Tidus' pain through his bitten shoulder as the tight blistering hot entrance folded around him like a glove. "Keep biting," Seymour whispered dropping a kiss onto the boy's forehead. "Give me your pain if it hurts, little angel."

Tidus groaned under the taste of Seymour's flesh as he forced his body to relax and accept the invasion. "Don't stop," he hissed intensely. He would not let it go now, not after all of that waiting.

The pain slowly receded the more Seymour buried himself inside of Tidus and soon the bundle of nerves came to the front and he began to experience a whole new world of pleasure. Something, he couldn't even dream of if he'd never tasted it before.

His mouth left Seymour's bitten shoulder and he moaned out, shifting his hips naturally upward until their hips touched and his thighs were stretched wider as Seymour matched his moans and sank in and out of him rhythmically.

Tidus squirmed causing Seymour's rhythm to lose itself as he bucked sharply and they both hissed. The sweat caused their bodies to slip and slide together, Seymour clutched the bed sheets as the assault of desire throttled through him like electricity.

"Nnn, I need more," Tidus panted heavily. Gracefully, he brought his body up and while Seymour was still inside him, he slung his arms around the man's neck and shifted until his lover was in a sitting position and he was nestled on top and began to gyrate as Seymour gripped his hips and kissed him his whimpering mouth.

Seymour slipped his fingers between their bodies and made Tidus growled hungrily when he was stroked.

"Come with me," Seymour managed to get out in a hoarse voice.

"Nnn…" Tidus experimented by rocking his hips making Seymour's eyes widen as he took in the movement and the sensation that it caused and they both wound up muffling their cries of release with a biting kiss.

Tidus felt like a puddle of goo as he let his head fall limply to Seymour's shoulder and shivered when fingers combed through his hair. "Perfect little angel, you're all mine," Seymour purred.

A kiss to the cheek was all Tidus could manage to give, he wasn't sure if he could find his voice, somehow it had been lost somewhere back when he pleaded for more.

Bathing afterwards was a total blur, all Tidus remembered was being carried. His legs weakly wrapped around Seymour's naked waist with his head on his shoulder. He recognized the brushes, kisses, and soft whispers in his ear of being loved. He was aware of lying against Seymour's hard chest in the bath as he was washed with a soft sponge before being carried to bed in a white towel. His lower half was all numb except for the throbbing in his spine.

He curled up against Seymour's warm body and managed to drag up the three simple words. "I love you," before the bliss of black consumed him.

(o)

Seymour carefully slipped out of bed when there was a soft tap on the door. He slipped on a robe and flicked his hair behind his shoulder before giving his beautiful angel one last look. He was buried between the silk sheets and he could only strands of wild blond hair.

Feeling light, he crossed the room and cracked the door. "Yes, Arnold Guado?" he addressed the redhead Guado that swayed in front of him.

"I apologize Maester Seymour for the disturbance," Arnold bowed lowly and peered up. "It's just we will be stopping temporarily to let Lady Summoner Yuna and her guardians off. There is but an hour left. This was what you requested right?"

Seymour nodded. "I did, one Summoner should not dim the light of another whilst on their journey and I won't have Tidus' decisions taken from him."

Arnold smiled. "So gracious. Anything else your grace?"

"Explain to Sir. Auron that I have Tidus for company and he will need his items before long. Ask Chester to lead Tidus' guardians to my dining corridors for breakfast, along with Yuna and her own."

"All shall be done according."

When Seymour closed the door, he checked the clock on the wall. They would be heading to the Crusader's Operation soon and for what? He thought idly as he moved back to his bedroom. Instant bloodshed, before Seymour would have been delighted in witnessing a decrease in Spira population but as he leaned against the frame of the cabin overlooking his little angel in bed, Seymour decided that he could not destroy this world over hate and anguish. He would not punish the world of Spira for their ignorance.

He couldn't, not now. His little angel had easily become everything to him once more and he knew that Tidus wouldn't be pleased when he found out about what happened to Jyscal and he couldn't help but dread that particular conversation.

He sat on the edge of the bed and pressed his back to the headboard and began to stroke Tidus' hair, winding the stresses between his fingers. He was lying on his stomach with his arm under one of the pillows.

He leaned over and brushed his hand along Tidus' lightly tanned back, his skin was soft, warm, and smooth. He pressed kisses across his shoulder blade and smiled when he received a hum in return.

"My little angel," he whispered into the boy's ear.

"Hn?" Tidus felt his whole body come back to life and he moaned as a painful vibration etched down his spine. His stomach twirled and tumbled and if he wasn't used to boats, he knew that he would be sea sick.

Last night slammed into the forefront of his mind and he raised his head to meet Seymour who cupped the back of his neck and drew him close for a deep kiss.

Tidus hummed and nuzzled Seymour's chin with his nose. "I didn't mean to bite you so hard last night," he said bringing his finger up to brush along the blistered red teeth mark in his shoulder.

"I enjoyed it," Seymour admitted. "Never apologize my little angel."

Oh, the pain was monumental, Tidus wasn't entirely sure if he could even sit up. When he did, he wound up falling back to the bed with a whine.

Seymour caressed his cheek and handed him the clothes he came in with last night. Tidus gritted his teeth before forcing his body into an upright position and sliding on the tank and wriggling into his shorts.

He was very unsteady on his legs and they buckled briefly as he reached out to grip Seymour who caught him by the elbow. "Careful little angel."

Tidus stepped into Seymour's warmth and the Guado smiled and affectionately kissed the top of his head. "Trying to get the will to walk," he confessed sheepishly.

"Poor little angel, shall I carry you?"

Tidus wrinkled his nose. "Not around others you're not! Especially, Lady Yuna and her groupies."

"Pity, I would love to carry you."

A servant brought Tidus' bag and robes and was whimpering about how they could not touch his staff.

"It's fine, Arnold."

"Thank you, your grace, your guests have all arrived in the other room."

Seymour fixed the sash around the lower half of his waist and Tidus sagged down onto the bed and brushed his hand through his hair tiredly.

"Are you feeling up to one more meal with unpleasant company?" Seymour asked concerned.

Tidus smiled. "What choice do I have?"

"I could tell them to leave."

"That would be rude, it wouldn't look good for a Maester if he wasn't a good host."

"I only hosted for you," Seymour reminded.

"They were only there because of Lady Yuna wanting to be around Auron," Tidus said with a light scowl as he began to slowly shrug on his robes.

Seymour smiled gently and took the light powder blue sheath. "This is a beautiful robe."

"Thanks to the Al-Bhed," Tidus said with a smile. "I have a room full of robes on their ship, although," his eyes narrowed, "they thought I was a female when Auron told them about me."

His lover laughed softly and wrapped the soft cloth around Tidus' shoulder. "You are all a male, my little angel."

"It's nice you know that, thanks," Tidus taunted with a nip to Seymour's chin.

"Oh, I know it and I enjoy it," he hissed.

Tidus stood and resisted a whine at the vibrating pain. He slipped into his sandals and used the small elegant washroom to rinse his mouth out.

He thought of putting his hair back but when he felt Seymour's intense gaze, he simply brushed it back with a rake from his fingers.

"I shall go see to our guests, my beautiful little angel." Seymour placed a kiss just under Tidus' right ear.

Tidus blushed as he watched the man gracefully glide out of the room and he shook his head. If anyone else called him 'beautiful' he'd get crabby but it was Seymour's personality and instead of irritation he was elated.

He always went soft whenever Seymour was concerned. The man could get away with a whole lot more than anyone else could that was for sure.

(o)

"Welcome all, I hope you enjoyed your stay," Seymour greeted observing everyone who stood for him and gave the proper greeting. Tidus' group were the only ones who didn't give prayer and he found it amusing.

"Thank you again, Maester Seymour," Yuna chirped.

The seating arrangement seemed a little different than last night, Seymour was aware that Yuna was sitting on the left side this time where Tidus had once been and her guardians all along that row while Auron sat one away from the right near the head table.

Seymour took a seat at the head table and decided to make things clear in a more political way that he was not interested in Lady Yuna. "Much obliged, Lady Summoner Yuna." He turned to Auron. "Tidus will be along shortly."

He saw the affect his words had, addressing Lady Yuna with such formality while mentioning Tidus with a more intimate title.

Auron looked like he was smirking behind but no one could ever tell and Rikku and Kalu were exchanging looks.

"Tidus will have to get his own staff, we can't touch it," Rikku piped in.

"Why not?" Yuna blurted out.

"It only accepts Tidus," Seymour answered with a knowing nod to Rikku. "It's made of special metal and wood hidden deep within Macalania Woods. It is very precious and I believe it is infused with Tidus' own blood."

"Why would he go to all that trouble to keep people from touching his staff?" Wakka asked.

"He didn't," Auron grunted as he took some bread. "His guardians did."

"Who were his guardians?" Yuna asked.

"I am not permitted to say," Auron answered curtly.

"Oh, I am sorry, I was just curious."

"Where is the kid anyway? I haven't seen him all morning, he shouldn't keep a Maester waiting, some respect," he muttered darkly.

"Wakka!" Lulu hissed.

Seymour had to strain a smile but his eyes were a little colder than he meant for them to be. "Tidus will be here when he arrives, I fear we stayed up talking later than I expected last night."

Yuna's eyes widened and her cheeks colored. "Oh, I see."

It was then that the door to Seymour's private room eased open and Tidus appeared in all his angelic glory. "Sorry, I'm here," he said moving across the room.

"Long night?" Auron teased as Tidus slipped as easily as he dared into the seat next to him.

"If you say so," Tidus mused. Rikku and Kalu bid him good morning but Yuna and her group were staring at him warily. "So, Seymour, I forgot to ask amongst everything last night, what are the Crusaders up too?" he asked in a much more talkative and in-person mood than he had been when they first boarded the ship.

Seymour smiled, loving the fact that Tidus had finally weaseled out of his shell. He wasn't the typical shy boy and he knew that Lady Yuna and her group had put him off.

"Operation Mi'ihen," Seymour said somberly.

Tidus arched an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound good."

"It's has a fifty/fifty chance of being successful and I am going to pray and hope for the best."

"What are they doing?" Tidus asked.

"The Crusaders along with a select group of mercenaries," his eyes trailed over Rikku and Kalu when he said this. "Are attempting an operation at Mushroom Rock Road. In short, they have been given permission to use forbidden machina to try and drawl Sin out."

Everyone at the table gasped, Auron clenched his fist. "You know, Maester that is not going to work," he breathed.

Seymour inclined his head. "I know," he said sadly.

"Forbidden Machina? Do they want us to get killed! Why are you allowing it?" Wakka spluttered.

"I'm not allowing anything," Maester Seymour said trying not to sound so annoyed and cross. "The Crusaders and Spira are desperate and they have been trying to find an alternate way to defeating Sin."

"But it's Sacrilegious!" Wakka yelped.

"It may be so, according to Yevon but their hearts are in the right place. I am traveling along with Father Kinoc. The road toward Djose Temple will be closed to all but those working hard on the project."

Tidus groaned heavily. "Tell me exactly how they're going to draw out Sin?"

"Gathering up the spawns and putting them all in one place, Sin will surely come for its offspring," he said causing Tidus to freeze up and his eyes widen as he read the underline hints.

"Nothing good can come out of this," Auron grunted.

Tidus chewed his lip. "Well, if Sin comes for his 'spawn' I might as well be in attendance Seymour."

Auron hummed. "There might be something important, do you mind Maester?" he asked.

Seymour leaned back and observed Tidus carefully and saw those pleading eyes. "I can't say no even if I want too. Tidus, I want you and your guardians to stay close, you know how dangerous this is and the last thing I want is for something awful to happen."

Yuna looked deflated. "Why are you letting them through? What's so special about Summoner Tidus?" she blurted jadedly.

Before Seymour could answer that Auron looked at her sharply. "Do you know exactly how Sin is created, Lady Yuna?"

She paused at being addressed and bristled but before she could answer, Wakka was already on it. "It's from all the machina we used in the past. Sin came because we got lazy and selfish. Yevon says that we have to atone for all our sins to receive peace."

Auron stared at Wakka and if he hadn't had glasses on, Tidus knew he would glaring. "That's not what I'm referring too. For one minute, let's take Yevon out of this."

Lulu's eyes widened and Seymour smiled a little. "Listen closely to Sir. Auron children," he admonished gently.

"The Summoner chooses one of her guardians as a sacrifice," Auron said plainly.

Yuna gasped. "No!"

Auron inclined his head. "Yes, Lord Braska, Sir. Jecht, and I. Lord Braska had to sacrifice one of us to make the ultimate Aeon that would defeat Sin. The guardian that becomes an Aeon destroys the Sin of now and in its place a small and weaker Sin is born. That Aeon becomes Sin. That guardian becomes Sin."

Lulu had her head bowed and Wakka was white as a sheet. Yuna looked horrified as though she were about to cry.

"S- So you mean, Sin of now is…"

"Jecht," Tidus answered dryly. "Good old drunken bastard soared to new heights," he said ripping the bacon into pieces and nibbling on one end.

"That can't be right!"

"I saw it with my own eyes, Lady Yuna," Auron grunted. "You best get over your shock now, because that's what you will face when you come face to face with her in Zanarkand."

"Who?" Yuna squeaked.

"I've already told you too much. It is your turn to figure it out on your own."

"Exactly," Seymour ended the conversation and turned to Tidus. "There is likely to be a massacre at Mushroom Rock and it's our job to try and pick up the pieces afterwards."

Tidus tilted his head to the side, wondering what kind of plan Seymour had. He hoped that it wasn't a cruel plan and when his eyes asked that question, Seymour shook his head once.

"Never Tidus, I swear to you."

Tidus nodded. "I believe you."

The rest of the room had no idea, what that had been all about but Yuna was quiet and pushed her plate back.

"Yuna, we will cross that bridge when we get there," Lulu said softly. "Don't fret about it now."

Yuna sighed and nodded. "I know."

One of Seymour's servants tapped on the door and let them know that they were docking to let Lady Yuna and her party off.

Maester Mika came out for one moment to shake Lady Yuna's hand as she bowed low.

"It is nice to see the face of Lord Braska's daughter. To see his shine in your eyes. I bid you well, Praise be to Yevon on a safe journey."

Yuna quivered as she came up. "Thank you, Maester Mika."

Commoners around the ship began to whisper when they caught sight of Yuna coming off the vessel. Tidus rolled his eyes as he leaned against the front of the ship, the wind carried various voices and they were all rumoring about a future alliance with Lady Yuna and Maester Seymour.

It wasn't exactly something Tidus wanted to think about. He examined his nails with disinterest as Rikku and Kalu took up both sides.

"Seems you had a long night, Tidus," Kalu teased.

"Uh huh, just what were you talking all night about?" Rikku asked.

Tidus arched an eyebrow. "Talking is so overrated," he drawled mischievously.

Kalu burst out laughing as Rikku pinked. "Well, at least you were honest."

"As honest as I could be in that party of idiots," Tidus muttered waving his hand toward the shore where Yuna and her guardians were waving.

"Changed your tune have you?" Auron asked turning his back on the sea and eyeing Tidus with amusement.

"Sadly, yes," Tidus answered. "I've had more than enough of her company. Lulu's not bad and Kimahri never speaks but other two have permanent blindfolds over their faces."

"You know, there's a chance that she won't get any further than the Calm Lands," Rikku said softly. "Not after you told her the truth, Sir. Auron."

Auron smirked. "The truth hurts and if she can't handle the truth then she has no business being a Summoner."

"Somehow, I think you did that on purpose," Kalu mused causing Auron to lift his right brow. "I mean, you are Tidus' guardian and you never tell other people's stories for them, so was this a way to get her out of Tidus' way?"

Auron chuckled roughly. "You wound me so Kalu, but you are not naïve. Lady Yuna is very likely to get into Tidus' way. You two know what he must do, his way will make a much more permanent peaceful Spira."

Rikku bobbed her head. "That's why we, as Al-Bhed will follow Summoner Tidus to the ends of the world." She gave a mock bow causing Tidus to laugh and ruffle her messy head. "Hey! Don't mess up the hair!" she grouched before glaring and rushing at Tidus to retaliate.

The teen laughed and bounced away from the rail and dodged Rikku's attempts. He burst into laughter when he grabbed her out of nowhere and placed her in a headlock.

"Ahhhh! Tidus, get off me you dingbat!"

"Say please!"

"Now!"

"No, that's not right," Tidus teased and gave her a noogie.

"Grrr, please!" she snipped and Tidus quickly let her go before running down the length of the boat and coming to a stop just behind Seymour who had been watching the entire scene with vast amusement.

Rikku scowled and put her claw up threateningly. "You just wait, Tidus. Your boyfriend can't protect you for too much longer!"

Tidus went red and Seymour chuckled. "I daresay I don't think I can with such a glare like that."

"He messed up my hair!" she pouted to him.

Kalu had been very worried about Rikku's interactions with Seymour but relaxed with the half-Guado showed no harm.

Tidus recovered from Rikku's suddenly loud openness and stuck out his tongue. "Nn."

All the while Auron and the other Guado's simply hung around to watch with something close to amusement and curiosity.

When the boat came to its final stop along the edge of Mushroom Rock Gates, everyone clambered off the boat. The Guado's bowing low onto their knees as Seymour passed them and they took up rear guard and were easily forgotten.

The boat sailed away at great speed, likely heading back to Bevelle where it belonged.

Rikku was examining the area, looking over rocks and behind enclosed areas for multiple objects. Kalu followed to keep an eye on her and Auron was staring around with a detached expression.

Crusaders passed by on chocobos and gasped when they saw Seymour and Auron. Their eyes lingered and a couple of Crusaders approached them with a respectable bow.

Tidus observed the various cargo with cages of fiends twittering and squealing inside. He bit down on his lip harshly. This was going to be dangerous. He knew without even having to be warned that lives were going to be lost. This was a recipe for disaster.

Seymour leaned down to Tidus and combed his fingers through the angel's wavy wild hair. "Don't look so glum, little angel. It makes me sad."

Tidus gazed up into Seymour's eyes. "Can't we stop them?"

"I wish we could."

"If I wasn't here, would you still wish that?"

Seymour bent lower allowing his hair to shield his face from those who could possibly read lips. "You are right, you know me too well, little angel. I no longer have the negative feelings I once held."

Tidus' expression softened. "There's a better way to avenge you and your mother's pain, Seymour. You know as well as I do that Yevon is the reason for the blinded obstruction of Spira."

Seymour's heart stirred and it matched the wind that picked up around them. "Will you forgive me, Tidus?"

"For?"

"My past deeds, they were extensive."

"I have too Seymour, I love you too much not to forgive you. So long as you stay away from that path, I can live with the past."

"What I wouldn't give to taste your lips at the moment, little angel."

"You'll get your chance," Tidus said and wriggled his nose playfully. "After all, you are my first and only kiss."

Seymour's smile was wistful as he stood up straight. "Shall we, my friends?"

Auron grunted. "Might as well."

"Rikku! Kalu!" Tidus called when he noticed that they had disappeared completely. He spun around a few times. "Rikku!"

"They took off on some chocobos," Auron grunted. "They wanted to explore in case there was a need for a quick getaway."

"We should wait for them, I don't want to leave them."

"I'll let the gate personal know that if they show up to allow them through," Seymour assured as they approached the Crusaders.

Tidus recognized Gatta who gasped. "Lord Summoner Tidus! I had no idea you'd be here and…" he yelped and went down on his knees. "Maester Seymour, Sir Auron!"

"It's nice to see you again Gatta, where's Luzzu?" Tidus asked patting the boy's head as he rose and stared in awe from Seymour to Auron.

"Oh, he's helping the mercenaries set up the equipment, this is kind of exciting isn't it? I have a good feeling about this!"

Tidus grimaced. "Well, we're here to help if anything goes wrong."

"But… no one's allowed to get through, not even Summoners. Only Crusaders, I'm sorry Tidus."

"They're with me," Seymour intervened. "I have asked them to accompany me personally."

Gatta gulped. "Oh! Alright then," he said nodding so fast that Tidus wondered if his head was in danger of coming off.

"I have two more guardians, they're on chocobos. Named Rikku and Kalu, could you please let them through if they come wandering?" Tidus asked hopeful.

"Yes, yes of course, if it's alright with you Maester Seymour?"

"Whatever Tidus requests," Seymour said politely. "I thank you, young crusader."

Gatta blushed and stammered incoherently.

When Tidus stepped through the gates a haunting sensation enveloped his entire mind, body, and soul. He peered around at all the laughing Al Bhed mercenaries and Crusaders. They were working diligently in their task and so cooperatively that it made Tidus sad to know that these lives would soon play a part in his dance.

"I'm going to have a lot of sending to do later aren't I?"

"Yes," Auron and Seymour answered at the same time and it made Tidus' heart weep in grief.


	7. Dream Angel

_**A/N: Sorry for the little wait, hehe, I've been playing Resident Evil 4. I LOVE Leon and Luis but I can't stand Ashley, she's nothing but a nuisance, when can I get rid of her? I just finished Chapter one of it. Thank you for the reads!**_

_**About Al-Bhed Language: When I wrote this I didn't have an internet, so the language is in parenthesis. **_

_**Part VII**_

_**Dream Angel**_

Rikku and Kalu met up with them as they were heading toward the command center. Rikku was holding a strange bronze crest with a dark red ruby in it.

Tidus took in the design briefly. "That's a Mar's Crest. It powers up katana's by extremes."

"Yup!" she chirped. "We decided to go see if there was anything useful around the roads, so we borrowed a chocobo," she said excitedly. "I think this would go good with Auron, don't you think? It has the same symbols around it as his robe. I bet if I had a sword I could combine this and make the ultimate weapon."

Auron arched an eyebrow. "Weapon?" he asked taking the crest and looking it over.

Rikku bobbed her head. "Us Al-Bhed are quite the engineers. I can put just about anything together."

"Indeed," Auron said handing it back.

"What are we doing now?" Kalu asked looking at a grim Tidus who stood rather close to Maester Seymour.

"Heading to the command center, it won't be safe," Seymour warned softly. "But it will be safer than down here on the ocean shore."

Crusaders and Al-Bhed's passed, talking excitedly about how that day would be the end of z Sin. Tidus tried not to flash his forlorn expression as they took a left hand turn away from the shoreline and headed through Mushroom Rock Road.

Seymour and his two Guado guards led the way, Kinoc had already traveled on ahead to the command center.

They ran into a dozen or so fiends along the way, but they made quick work of them, clearing a path as they took several mushroom topped stones that ran on generators to the higher part of the woods.

Rikku collected an army of items as people stopped by the road giving Kalu things for Tidus.

The Crusaders along the path had various things to say, they greeted Tidus and Seymour as though they were royalty.

Lucil and two other Al-Bhed's on armored chocobos called out to them.

"Your grace," she said dipping her head down as she tightened her hold on her reigns. "It is a remarkable pleasure to see you. I am Lucil, the Captain of the Crusaders and this operation, who are your companions?" she asked looking at Summoner Tidus and his guardians with curiosity.

Seymour smiled and placed a gentle hand on Tidus' shoulder. "Summoner Tidus and his guardians. I have requested Summoner Tidus to remain by my side, I believe the Crusaders and Al-Bhed need as much hope as they can in their hearts."

"Oh," she said her eyes widening. "I thought Lady Summoner Yuna was accompanying you."

Seymour shook his head. "No, I let them off near the eastern southern road."

"I'm confused," she admitted with a frown. "They passed through not ten minutes ago." Seymour's eyes narrowed and Tidus and Auron exchanged frowning looks. "They made mention that Lady Yuna was traveling with you as your companion. I heard no word about another Summoner and his party."

It took a lot for Seymour not to snap at the woman in irritation, it wasn't her fault, but he could see that the lies were stressing his little angel.

"I see, I thank you for informing me of this, but no. Lady Yuna is not my traveling companion."

To say that the look on Lucil's face was one of stunned surprise. "I understand your grace, I won't hold you up any longer. Stay safe, Lord Summoner Tidus and guardians." She trotted off swiftly after that.

"They must have lied to weasel their way into the operations," Auron grunted. "Perhaps, she's not as naïve as we believed her to be, Tidus, hm?"

Tidus snorted. "Obviously," he drawled. "What are we going to do with them?" he asked looking up at Seymour. "They'll just get in the way."

Seymour nodded. "I'm aware, but for now, let's not quarrel with them. This is about lending our support and squabbling with another Summoner because of such childishly trivial matters won't help them at all."

"You're right," Tidus said sharply nodding. "We'll deal with them when this is over."

They continued to climb their way higher, until they met a machina gate. Maester Kinoc was waiting on them inside, Kinoc surveyed Auron closely as he spoke with Seymour.

"You better prepare yourselves, when we release the spawn, you might be attacked."

"We'll be ready," Auron grunted adjusting his katana.

"See that you are, old friend," Kinoc said inclining his head. "We know how the events of today will turn out. It's best to give them as much hope as possible until then."

Tidus frowned and turned away from the chubby maester and took a walk around the machina, surveying the pieces of metal closely.

Rikku and Kalu followed along.

One of the Al-Bhed's were cursing about one of the malfunctioning machina until Rikku bounded over. "(Can I look?)" she asked in Al-Bhed.

The man bobbed his head, when he recognized her, and immediately Rikku and Kalu surrounded the metal contraption.

"(Thank you, it keeps misfiring, I thought I packed too much powder in it.)"

"(Hm, we'll see, I think it's the lower node here. It's missing two screws.)"

Tidus peered over the edge down the beach at all the crusaders moving about.

"Your grace, I hope you don't mind us joining, we wish to help as much as we can," the soft tepid voice of Lady Yuna reached Tidus' ears causing the teen to roll his eyes and turn around to see Wakka sneering at all the machina and Lulu keeping her distance with uncertainty.

"It is fine, but please, next time ask my permission Lady Yuna."

"Yes, of course," she bowed deeply in apology.

"Your Maester… lordship… how can you allow this? All this illegal machina!"

"The Crusaders and Al-Bhed are working hard and they are pure in their intentions of defeating Sin. Even if it goes against the teachings. As a person, I must do all I can to support them."

"B- but that's not what a Maester should say!"

"Pretend you didn't hear then," Seymour said with a smirk.

Tidus chuckled softly as the group spluttered.

Tidus noticed a few of the Crusaders smiling fondly at seeing Lady Yuna and Seymour interact together and he couldn't help but feel the frown tugging at the edges of his lips. Just what kind of tripe were people spreading?

"(There you go!)" Rikku chirped happily.

"(Thank you, thank you, Rikku! I didn't think I'd ever get it working. You're a genius!)"

"(Oi! What about me?)" Kalu argued playfully.

The Al-Bhed chuckled. "(Thank you too, but she's cuter.)"

Rikku squealed with delight. "(Shall I check the rest for you?)"

"(Please!)"

Wakka squawked. "You guys speak Al-Bhed?" he blurted out in horror.

Tidus really did roll his eyes at that.

Rikku looked over her shoulder. "I am Al-Bhed, you meathead!"

"Me too," Kalu said causing Wakka to choke on air.

"Wh- what?!" he yelped. He whirled around to Tidus. "You knew they were Al-Bhed?"

Tidus snorted. "Of course I did."

"Yeah, Tidus loves us, so you stay out of it," Rikku said shouldering herself up to full height.

"You have Al-Bhed guardians? Are you insane? Do you want to be punished by Yevon?"

"Seymour, please tell them to leave off my guardians, before I get angry," he requested with impatience.

"Do behave yourselves," Seymour interjected causing Wakka and Yuna to both go red. "Remember, you were not initially given permission to be here. Be thankful that I allow you to remain."

"O- Of course," Wakka spluttered in shame at being chastised.

"Wakka, mind yourself," Lulu chastised. "You won't get anywhere with those anger issues."

"I just don't understand, what's the world coming too? First Yevon accepts the use of forbidden machina and a Summoner allows Al-Bhed's to interfere with their pilgrimage."

"It is not for you to decide but for Summoner Tidus and you do well to remember that," Lulu warned harshly.

Wakka scowled but said nothing more, which was a good thing because Tidus was about to abandon all propriety just so he could punch the Blitzball idiot.

Tidus resumed his spot next to Seymour and continued to watch the preparations being completed with Rikku and Kalu giving the Al-Bhed their assistance.

When the operation began, a humongous crate of skittering Sinspawn was lifted into the air by a familiar anchor and power was drawn to it as the creatures made loud keen noises.

It happened in a flash, the contorted Sinspawn was massive and when it was released it was thrust into the path of Tidus and his guardians.

"We'll take care of it!" Tidus said as Auron, Kalu, and Rikku stepped into place.

It had four weak points on its body but it's large arms blocked it's middle.

"Go for the arms Kalu!" Auron ordered. "Tidus and Rikku aim for its head."

Simultaneously, Tidus let off a string of Fira spells while Rikku used her hand grenades. They were all taken off guard when a vicious zap of thunder pierced Kalu's body, causing him to cry out.

Auron got his side of the arm off first and after a bit of a struggle, Kalu was able to use the flamethrower on his gun to make it disappear. Every few hits the arms regenerated causing Tidus to growl when he was pelted straight in the back by said arms. Auron had blocked most of it.

"Back up!" Tidus growled. "I'm going to summon," he said tired of the game already. It's health was only half down.

Tidus held his staff vertically, drawing it up and then down until the end smashed into the earth. There was a rippling wave all around causing everyone to stagger. "Come on guys, I need your help!" Tidus called overhead.

Brilliant red and white light shined down from the skies and the Aeon dimension broke open and from what seemed like the heavens, and from the depths of the light, two slender Aeons floated to the ground. They were very human looking and males, the taller one had deep mahogany brown hair and vibrant red eyes. He was holding a red apple in the palm of his outstretched him. He was wearing a tailored suit and looked all of seventeen-years-old and his right arm was wrapped around the waist of another man, this one looking a little older but he was a complete contrast to his partner. He had wild raven black hair that looked almost blue, deep round matching eyes, and he was pale, wearing a wrinkled white shirt and a pair of blue pants. He was slightly hunched and staring owlishly at Tidus when they landed.

Tidus could hear the rippling gasps.

"Little Tidus-kun," the wild hunched one spoke first.

"What is it you need, Tidus-chan?" the other asked with a tilt of his head.

Tidus inclined his head. "Please, Light, Lawliet, I really need your help."

They turned simultaneously and stared at the confused Sinspawn with curt intelligence.

"Hn, Light-kun, I sense a thunder element fiend with high regeneration abilities."

"Right as usual, L," he answered and they unwound their arms. "Let's do this."

"Hm, the probability of defeating this creature and returning to my shortcake at home… 99.5%."

"Stop thinking of cake at a time like this, L!" Light growled as they dodged out of the way instantly when the creature got fed up.

"I can't help it, I was just taking a bite and little Tidus-kun called me."

"You're always eating, the chances of interrupting your sweet tooth extends one hundred percent."

"Hn, Light-kun is right."

"Of course, I'm right," Light answered narcissistically.

"Guys!" Tidus groaned as he smacked his forehead.

Rikku and Kalu snorted in amusement despite their situation and Auron arched an eyebrow. "How interesting…"

"Sorry little Tidus-kun," Lawliet said not sorry at all.

Light inclined his head and held out his red apple and black shadows began to emerge from it until a massive bat-like creature appeared in black, he had wings and wide crazy red eyes. "Ryuk, decimate him!"

"Right on, Light!"

Ryuk soared high into the air causing the creature to follow it's movements and before the spawn could launch an attack, Ryuk released a jet of wild black flames as Lawliet opened the palm of his hand and released a jet of corrosive green gas.

The damage was extensive, not only did it take off the head and arms simultaneously but it also attacked the middle causing it to fall back and cry in pain. It's entire body was consumed in the flames. Ryuk cackled with glee before slipping back into the apple.

When it was over, Lawliet and Light turned and bowed simultaneously.

"Thank you guys."

"You should be careful little Tidus-kun."

"Take care kid," Light yanked Lawliet up by the scruff of his neck. "Let's get you back to your cake, you're getting grumpy already."

"I think Light-kun is jealous of my cake." Lawliet deadpanned.

Light scoffed. "Of course I am, your cake gets more attention than me!"

"I give you a lot of attention," Lawliet said without blinking.

Light narrowed his eyes and stuffed the apple into his pocket before gripping Lawliet's pale chin. "Oh, yeah? Prove it?" he challenged.

Lawliet drew himself up to full height and pressed a simple kiss to the other's lips. They were all but oblivious to the massive gasps that they received from everyone witnessing them. "Light-kun always needs proof, very well. Let's return and I'll show you proof."

In a flash of light, they disappeared. Seymour was immediately at Tidus' side. "They were amazing, Tidus," he breathed in awe.

"Wh- what was that?" Maester Kinoc croaked.

Tidus wiped his forehead. "Light and Lawliet, Gods of Death. They are an interesting pair."

"A Legendary Aeon!" Yuna blurted out. "How did you get a legendary Aeon? I thought they were a myth!"

Tidus inclined his head. "It is very possible, I have all five human Aeons and they were given to me by each of the Fayth respectfully. They are not a myth, they are legendary because no one but I have ever been able to gain their trust and help."

Wakka was goggling. Lulu took in a breath. "I've only read about them in books, I was unsure if they could possibly exist."

"They do," Seymour assured.

They had no time left to dwell on Tidus' Aeon because Sin rose from the water as the Crusaders and Al-Bhed began to attack but it was futile, in a few very short seconds, Sin released its power causing a blinding light to consume everybody.

Tidus' body collapsed under the pressure and he was half aware of Seymour's arms tightening around him.

Death and destruction, Sin obliterated over half the island, the machina sank into the depths of the ocean as all the Crusaders were crushed under the power.

The massacre made the skies bleed red and black and when Tidus' head rose, he saw quite literally Sin staring back at him. He was convinced that the only reason Sin didn't take them out on top was because Tidus was there and that only infuriated him more.

The teen's eyes narrowed. "I will kill you, old man. I swear it," he hissed before unconsciousness claimed him thoroughly.

As the bodies lay below and those who survived were sobbing over them, Seymour's head rose from his position, he was almost on top of Tidus and he stared down at his little angel before reaching out and scooping his head up gently and sliding underneath so that Tidus could rest on him.

Lady Yuna and her guardians managed to stagger up, as Kalu and Rikku came over to check on Tidus.

"He is fine," Seymour assured.

"We're going to go down and help what we can," Rikku said taking Tidus' bag and pulling out some potions.

"Ah, man this is a disaster," Wakka moaned. "I knew all this machina was bad news."

Rikku and Kalu ignored him completely as they jumped lithely off the edge. Maester Kinoc came over and bowed. "It is done. Shall we take our leave your grace?"

Seymour didn't look up from Tidus' beautiful face. "Maester Kinoc, you may head back to Bevelle. I will remain."

Kinoc looked questionable. "But your grace…"

"You heard me," Seymour said in a calm and firm voice. "I will be accompanying Tidus and his guardians to the Djose Temple, end of question."

Disgruntled, Kinoc sighed. "Very well, I'm not sure how Maester Mika will see to this."

"That is fine, you tell him what you will," he said shortly.

By this time, Yuna had awoken and she was sitting on the ground eyeing Seymour and Tidus enviously.

Lulu came over to Yuna and touched her shoulder. "I believe we should get going."

"I can do the sending," Yuna said getting up and straightening her dress.

"I have already entrusted Tidus with the sending, Lady Yuna. You and your party go onto the temple," Seymour requested.

Yuna opened her mouth to protest but a stern look from Lulu caused her to close it back. "I- I'll go see if anyone needs healing and then I'll be on my way."

Seymour didn't particularly care as he didn't look up at her when she bowed to him.

Auron walked the lengths to stand by his side. "I do believe, Jecht was trying to show Tidus exactly what Sin does."

Seymour hummed. "I fear that is why he is still out. Do you mind that I accompany you?"

"Not at all, this is Tidus' quest anyhow. I only follow."

Seymour chuckled. "But it is obvious that your word is gold, Sir. Auron. I would hate to disrupt your group."

"I do believe Lady Yuna has done enough of that," Auron said dryly. "I'm sure Maester Kinoc is pleased, all those who turned their backs on Yevon were decimated."

Seymour heaved a sigh. "It is a strong and dangerous political game that we must all play a part in until the end."

Auron observed Seymour coolly. "What are your intentions with Tidus?"

Seymour smiled a little at the question. He had been waiting for it. "How are you speaking, Sir. Auron?"

Auron arched an eyebrow. "What does it matter?"

"My intentions can only be pure, when it comes to Tidus, Sir. Auron," Seymour said allowing his gaze to rise to meet the legendary guardian. "I will admit to you that before my heart was full of despair and revenge. It was cold and I looked forward to this day since the moment it had been planned."

Auron grunted. "I knew that, already."

Seymour chuckled. "Nothing can pass your inspection, Sir. Auron and I am pleased that it does not. However, Tidus has an odd way of filling the black hole of despair inside of someone's heart. It wasn't what I expected three years ago and when he left, I felt betrayed, abandoned, and all that despair came back. I thought he had left me for good, but I was wrong. I intend to honor Tidus; follow, protect, and love him for as long as he shall have me and the path that I had once walked, will no longer exist."

"I see," Auron drawled. "Well, don't let me interfere. Tidus can use all the protection he can get, because once word gets out that he holds the legendary Aeons, those of Yevon will seek to destroy him. They will see Tidus' strength and they will fear it. You best be ready, _Maester_ Seymour Guado, because Yevon won't allow Tidus to hold the means to defeating it without a violent fight to the end."

Seymour smiled grimly as he leaned down, hovering above Tidus and gently pressed his forehead to the boy's. "My little angel, will be safe."

(o)

The skies became dark with a vicious haze of red, cries amongst those barely alive were heard and Tidus' head bowed as he stepped forward and glared right up into Sin's disappearing form.

Gatta was sobbing by Luzzu's dead body as Tidus surveyed the grounds sadly. The Hymn of the Fayth was playing in the back of his mind as he saw the body's ripped and torn asunder.

Tidus looked back at Auron. "You might want to step back," he said knowingly to the legendary guardian.

Auron inclined his head. "I will hold on. Go on and send."

Tidus nodded and stepped away from Seymour's chest, the warmth of the man's heat left his body and he was amused to see that Yuna was looking as though she swallowed something particularly sour. He remembered the look on her face when he summoned his Aeon.

Right now though, they didn't matter now, what did matter was the fact that Tidus had hundreds of bodies to send. He stopped along the edge of the shore, those who were alive and alert stopped to watch in awe as Tidus began the natural flow of the dance.

Each movement was brought on by a searing pain twisting and slithering its way down into the depths of his very heart and he could have sworn that he felt the sensation of blood trickling out of the muscle. His hair whipped around him as he twirled and brought the staff close before going down and dancing fluidly around the brilliant particles of pyreflies.

Auron gave a sharp grunt and held tightly onto himself. Rikku and Kalu were at his side as Seymour whispered. "Push him back a little. The magic is strong," he said unable to take his gaze away from the beautiful form in front of him.

The dance was exquisite and somber. Tidus was an artist the way he moved, rolling his slim body and the robes seemed to accent the dance while his hair followed his movements with a lazy delay.

When his eyes opened, they locked with Seymour and no possible skies of blue could be more gorgeous than those glittering orbs that unconsciously began to shed tears.

Tidus twirled around twice more before bringing his staff close. The pyreflies rose up further before disappearing into nothingness, heading straight for the farplane.

Every person there, except for Yuna and Wakka got down onto their knees in respect and thanked him. Even Lulu had gotten down on her knees in deep respect.

"Thank you Lord Summoner Tidus," Lucil whispered amongst the flow of tears.

Gatta choked. "L- Luzzu," it was all he could manage to get out.

When Tidus stopped, he was staring over into the ocean, his heart pounding and filled with grief. He shut his eyes momentarily on the world and breathed in sharply when he felt Seymour come up behind him.

"You were beautiful, little angel," Seymour whispered so very close to his ear.

Tidus smiled sadly. "I will kill my father for this," he said quietly. "I will end it."

"I know and I will be there with you," Seymour said as he gently turned Tidus around so that they were facing. "I won't let you go through this alone. You may have your guardians, but I told you, you would never leave my sight again."

Tidus looked up at Seymour. "You can't just drop all your plans for me, Seymour," he rebuked gently.

"Oh, but I can and I will," Seymour assured as he deftly slipped off the dark blue beaded talisman necklace and he smiled as he placed it around Tidus' neck. "Let's go my little angel, I shall escort you personally to the Djose Temple and then we will head for my home in Guadosalam."

Yuna and her guardians were already gone, thank God, Tidus didn't really feel like going with them. It was uncomfortable being in their presence.

Seymour sent Arnold and Chester off, insisting that he could very well handle himself, not counting the fact that he had Sir. Auron beside him if anything were to happen.

After one last cursory glance around, Tidus and his group set off toward the path of the Djose Temple.

They met several people along the road along with a young acolyte priestess from Bevelle named Shelinda who was doing all she could to heal the injured parties.

"It is nice, even through the midst of all this sadness that you, Maester Seymour and Lady Yuna are joining together," she said bowing lowly.

Tidus looked up at Seymour sharply.

Seymour was quite stunned at the comment. "Excuse me, but where did you hear this from?"

Shelinda looked up, her eyes glittering. "Why, I heard it from Lady Yuna herself, she was particularly glowing, when she announced that the two of you would be making arrangements in Guadosalam. She didn't give specifics but I'm sure anyone listening to her thoughtful and sweet words will agree that a future bond between the two is inevitable. Everyone's already talking about it. Maester Kinoc made mentions of it as well."

"Did he now?" Seymour asked smoothly. "I'll have to speak to Maester Kinoc about this, excuse us but we must get going."

"Yes, of course!" Shelinda gave the bow and prayer.

"Seymour," Tidus said coldly.

"It seems that Lady Yuna has been given the wrong impression," Seymour said demurely. "I don't remember speaking more than three sentences to her."

"She saw that you were taken," Rikku huffed. "I mean, could Tidus' head in your lap be anymore clear?"

"I wonder what Maester Kinoc was getting at by endorsing Lady Yuna," Auron drawled as they continued on their way.

Kalu clasped his fingers together and looked thoughtful. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it can't be good."

* * *

Quick Note: Can't tell I love DEATH NOTE, can you? :P


End file.
